Die neue Republik
by Charlotte64
Summary: Seit es Revolutionen und demokratische Wahlen gibt, sind Regierungswechsel für die Nationen schwieriger geworden. Die neuen Bosse sind nicht mit ihrer Nation aufgewachsen, ja sie kennen ihre Nation nicht einmal. In diesen besonderen Fall braucht Ludwig eindeutig die Unterstützung der Alliierten. OC historischer Charakter Konrad Adenauer, kein AU
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Es ist mir sehr peinlich. Wirklich. Irgendwann habe ich festgestellt, dass die ganze Sache hier keinen Spannungsbogen hat und wahrscheinlich langweilig rüberkommt und wahrscheinlich habe ich verschiedene Charakterbeschreibungen völlig versemmelt.

Wie auch immer ...

An sich fand ich die Idee interessant. Falls noch jemand der gleichen Meinung ist: die ganze Geschichte ist im Prinzip fertig. Ich habe eine ganze Weile um einen brauchbaren Schluss gerungen, von wegen kein Spannungsbogen und so. Was ergibt das schon für ein dramatisches Ende! Sie verlassen das Haus, THE END *seufz*

Ich werde es nach und nach einstellen.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia Axis Powers und seine Charaktere gehört mir nicht sondern Himaruya-san. Ich leihe sie mir nur aus und verspreche, sie nachher wieder ins Regal zurück zu setzen.

Die hier genannten historischen Personen und Örtlichkeiten gehören mir noch viel weniger und die Verwendung der Namen geschieht nicht in der Absicht respektlos zu erscheinen. Genannte Personen und Orte sind mir nicht persönlich bekannt und jede Beschreibung hat mit den Tatsachen nichts zu tun, obwohl es die Möglichkeit gibt, dass meine Worte gelegentlich leicht an der Wahrheit entlang schrammen. Das geschieht dann allerdings mehr aus Versehen.

Mit anderen Worten: ich habe zwar Nachforschungen angestellt, aber nur sehr nachlässig. Darum, liebe Leser, nehmt meine Worte nicht unbesehen für bare Münze und fangt auf keinen Fall auf ihrer Basis einen Streit mit eurem Geschichtslehrer an.

**1 Das internationale Treffen**

Es war bis hier hin ein langer Tag gewesen und er hätte gerne Feierabend gemacht, aber man hatte ihn wissen lassen, dass am Ende dieses Tages eine Abordnung der Alliierten in seinem Büro auf ihn warten würde um mit ihm über diesen namenlosen Mitarbeiter ohne nähere Arbeitsfeldbeschreibung zu reden, den man ihm anscheinend unbedingt aufzwingen wollte. Warum man der Ansicht war, dass etwas derartige überhaupt nötig war, entzog sich seiner Vorstellungskraft. Nach allem, was er wusste, konnte dieser Mitarbeiter nur ein angemeldeter Spion der alliierten Mächte sein, der seine Arbeit überwachen sollte. Nur sehr wenige Menschen wussten von diesem Mitarbeiter, er selbst, seine Sekretärin und die Rechnungsstelle, die für sein Gehalt zuständig war. Vielleicht wusste der Geheimdienst von ihm. Vielleicht wussten die seinen Namen, dann hätten sie ihm etwas voraus.

Nun, heute sollte er es ja erfahren. Er verabschiedete sich unter einem Vorwand vorzeitig von dem kleinen Empfang, den man für ihn heute Abend zu seinem Amtsantritt organisiert hatte. Da er bereits 73 Jahre alt war, glaubte man ihm ohne weiteres, als er Müdigkeit vorschob. Und er war tatsächlich müde. Nach dem Ablegen des Amtseides heute morgen hatte es sofort Arbeit gegeben. Inzwischen war es nach 22 Uhr und wenn unter der Nachricht, die ihm heute reingereicht worden war, nicht diese Unterschrift gestanden hätte, wäre er jetzt auf dem Weg nach Hause. Statt dessen war er auf seinem Weg durch die Gänge des Museums Koenig in Bonn,in dem er ein provisorisches Büro hatte. Viele Dinge in dieser neuen Republik waren noch provisorisch und einige davon würden es lange Zeit bleiben.

In den Gängen war es zu dieser Zeit sehr still war. Als er sich seinem Büro näherte, hörte er schon eine Gangecke entfernt die Stimmen der Leute mit denen er sich treffen sollte. Es waren mehrere, mindestens zwei, und sie sprachen Englisch. Genau genommen sprach der eine Englisch, der andere sprach Amerikanisch. Nun, das war wohl nicht weiter überraschend, wenn man bedachte, von wem die Unterschrift unter der Nachricht war, die er bekommen hatte. Allerdings sprach er selbst kein Englisch, höchstens ja, nein und 'verstehen Sie Deutsch?' Er konnte sich auch namentlich vorstellen, aber mit diesen einfachen Worten war auch schon das Ende seiner Sprachkenntnisse erreicht. Hoffentlich wusste die andere Seite das, und kümmerte sich um die Verständigung, denn er selbst hatte keinen Übersetzer dabei. Die Nachricht heute Nachmittag war sehr mysteriös gewesen, denn sie hatte auf Diskretion, um nicht zu sagen Geheimhaltung hingewiesen und ausdrücklich darum gebeten, dass er alleine erscheinen solle. Das schloss einen Übersetzer wohl aus.

Er trat um die letzte Gangecke und hatte nun freien Blick auf den Bereich vor seinem Büro und entdeckte nicht zwei sondern vier junge Männer, die dort standen. Die zwei in der Mitte führen ein angeregtes Gespräch.

Es war vielleicht ein seltsames Phänomen, aber manchmal konnte man die Nationalität eines Menschen schon erkennen, bevor derjenige ein Wort gesagt hatte. Die vier Männer vor ihm waren blond, ein jeder in einer anderen Abstufung. Derjenigen, den er für einen Engländer hielt, seine Redeweise war hier durchaus ein guter Hinweis, war ein wenig kleiner als die anderen. Seine Haltung war zurückhaltend, und wie es bei Engländern üblich war, gebrauche er beim Sprechen nicht die Hände und stand gesammelt, fast steif da. Er hatte ein wenig die Stirn gerunzelt, wirkte konzentriert, fast missgestimmt, als wäre er mit seinem Gesprächspartner unzufrieden. Er hatte sehr buschige Augenbrauen, was ihm die finsteren Blicke sicherlich erleichterte.

Sein Gesprächspartner war ganz offensichtlich Amerikaner. Er war recht gross gewachsen, trug eine Brille und eine widerborstige Strähne in seinem Blondschopf stand eigenwillig in die Höhe. Er wirkte gut gelaunt und selbstbewusst, wie man die Amerikaner eben kannte. Seine Haltung war entspannt und offen, er machte sich sogar ein bisschen breiter, indem er eine Hand in die Seite stemmte und mit der anderen seine Worte weiträumig unterstrich. Damit machte er sich ganz klar zur Hauptperson in dieser Gruppe, aber nach der Nachricht von heute Nachmittag war wohl nichts anderes zu erwarten.

Auf der andere Seite das Amerikaners stand ein junge Mann, dessen goldblonde Haare schulterlang waren. Er hatte ein fein geschnittenes Gesicht umrandet von einem dünnen Kinnbärtchen, und trug ein zurückhaltend ironisches Lächeln zur Schau. Etwas an seiner Haltung, vielleicht auch an seinem Anzug, schien „Franzose" zu rufen. Er warf nun eine Bemerkung in das Gespräch, die der Engländer mit einer sehr empört klingenden Antwort bedachte. Der Amerikaner stand wahrscheinlich nicht ohne Grund in der Mitte und schien als eine Art Sicherheitspuffer zu fungieren.

Etwas abseits hinter dem Engländer und in keiner Weise an dem Gespräch beteiligt, stand der vierte Mann. Er war ein kleines bisschen grösser noch als der Amerikaner, hatte goldblonde Haare, die noch ein wenig heller waren, als die des Franzosen und trug sie streng nach hinten gekämmt, eine Frisur, die in Europa derzeit beliebt und weit verbreitet war. Er wirkte ernst und verschlossen, die Haltung sehr gesammelt, sein Ausdruck schien keine Regung preis geben zu wollen. Und er wirke auf den ersten Blick sehr deutsch.

Es hatte nur einen Augenblick gebraucht, diesen Überblick zu gewinnen und inzwischen war er an die Gruppe heran getreten und sprach sie an.

„Guten Abend, meine Herren. Ich hoffe, wir können uns verständigen, denn ich kann leider kein Englisch."

Der Amerikaner kam ihm lächelnd einen Schritt entgegen, ergriff seine Hand, schüttelte sie energisch und enthob ihn seiner Befürchtungen betreffs eventueller Sprachprobleme.

„Guten Abend, Herr Kanzler Adenauer. Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu ihrem ersten Tag im Büro!"

„Im Amt!" korrigierte der Engländer streng.

„Wie auch immer. Auf jeden Fall meinen Glückwunsch." Er ließ die Hand wieder frei.

„Vielen Dank, Herr – äh ..."

„Wie gut, dass sie allein kommen konnten, wie mein Boss in seiner Nachricht gebeten hat. Ich war besorgt, ob Sie alle Gratulanten abschütteln könnten."

„Sie meinen, die Nachricht, die ich heute Nachmittag bekommen habe, vom amerikanischen Präsidenten?"

„Ja genau. Der Mann ist mein Boss." Der junge Amerikaner grinste fröhlich, der Engländer neben ihm schlug eine Hand in stummer Verzweiflung vor das Gesicht, der Franzose lachte lautlos in sich hinein, wobei er sich etwas abwandte. Nur der Deutsche reagierte mit keinem Wimpernzucken auf diese Szene. Er wollte sich offensichtlich verschlossen und undurchsichtig geben.

Adenauer schaute den jungen Amerikaner verblüfft an. Er war ein wenig ratlos, wie er auf derartig lockere Reden reagieren sollte, und schwieg darum.

„Darf ich uns vorstellen?" fragte der Amerikaner rhetorisch, denn er sprach sofort weiter, Adenauer hatte nicht einmal Zeit für ein Nicken.

„Mein Name ist Alfred Jones. Der grimmige Kerl neben mir ist Arthur Kirkland, auf der anderen Seite haben wir Francis Bonnefoy und da drüben haben wir den Grund für unser Treffen heute Abend: Ludwig Beilschmidt, ihren neuen Mitarbeiter sozusagen. Aber bevor wir ihn Ihnen einfach überlassen können, gibt es viel zu erklären. Ich glaube, wir gehen dazu besser in Ihr Büro, wenn Sie uns aufschließen wollen?"

Er sah Adenauer erwartungsvoll an, doch der frisch gebackene Kanzler der neu gegründeten Bundesrepublik reagierte nicht sofort. Er war mit seinen Blicken der Vorstellung gefolgt und bei Ludwig Beilschmidt hängen geblieben. Der junge Mann hatte sich ihm endlich zugewandt und sah ihn an. Und dieser Blick seiner gletscherblauen Augen traf Adenauer wie ein Schlag. Es war, als wenn ihn eine Faust beim Kragen griff und ihn gegen die Wand weit hinter ihm presste. Seine lange Lebenserfahrung im Umgang mit Menschen aller Art und ein hartes Training bei der Bewältigung auch der schwierigsten Situationen ließ ihn schnell die Haltung zurück gewinnen. Er angelte seinen Büroschlüssel aus der Tasche.

„Es sieht nicht so aus, als hätte ich eine Wahl. Bitte treten Sie ein."

**Noch mehr Anmerkungen:**

Ja, die ersten zwei Monate war das Kanzlerbüro in einem Museum untergebracht, das danach und davor auch als Museum fungierte. Erst Anfang November '49 fiel die Entscheidung ins Palais Schaumburg umzuziehen (ich weiß aber nicht, welche anderen Adressen evtl. zur Auswahl standen) und gegen Ende November wurde dann umgezogen.

Wegen der Provisorien: Das Grundgesetz, so wie es zuerst in Kraft trat, war ausdrücklich ein Provisorium im Hinblick auf eine mögliche Wiedervereinigung der beiden Teile Deutschlands. Danach sollte dann entschieden werden, was damit geschieht. Inzwischen wurde es offensichtlich einfach für alle Teile beibehalten.

In meinem Bekanntenkreis (und bestimmt nicht nur dort) gibt es diese lästerliche Rede: lasst uns in diesem Land bloß keine langfristigen Pläne machen! Schon gar nicht über tausend Jahre! Das klappt eh nie! Nehmen wir lieber ein Provisorium, das hält EWIG!


	2. 2 Gespräch mit den alliierten Mächten

**A/N** Dieser Teil ist recht kurz, ich geb's zu. Geht bald weiter ;)

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia Axis Powers und seine Charaktere gehört mir nicht sondern Himaruya-san. Ich leihe sie mir nur aus und verspreche, sie nachher wieder ins Regal zurück zu setzen.

Die hier genannten historischen Personen und Örtlichkeiten gehören mir noch viel weniger und die Verwendung der Namen geschieht nicht in der Absicht respektlos zu erscheinen. Genannte Personen und Orte sind mir nicht persönlich bekannt und jede Beschreibung hat mit den Tatsachen nichts zu tun, obwohl es die Möglichkeit gibt, dass meine Worte gelegentlich leicht an der Wahrheit entlang schrammen. Das geschieht dann allerdings mehr aus Versehen.

Mit anderen Worten: ich habe zwar Nachforschungen angestellt, aber nur sehr nachlässig. Darum, liebe Leser, nehmt meine Worte nicht unbesehen für bare Münze und fangt auf keinen Fall auf ihrer Basis einen Streit mit eurem Geschichtslehrer an.

**Gespräch mit den alliierten Mächten**

Konrad Adenauer hatte in seinem schönen geräumigen Büro in Bonn außer einem dekorativen Schreibtisch auch eine kleine Sitzecke mit Tischchen, an dem er formlose Besprechungen halten konnte. Allerdings hatte er an diesem Abend nicht genug Stühle für alle, einer fehlte und der Franzose Bonnefoy entführte seinen Schreibtischstuhl und holte ihn für Adenauer herüber. Bei dieser Gelegenheit konnte Adenauer feststellen, dass auch er sehr gut Deutsch sprach.

Und noch etwas fiel nach den ersten gewechselten Worten auf: sie alle hatten etwas mit großen Bühnenschauspielern oder herausragenden Politikern gemeinsam. Ihre Persönlichkeiten konnten einen Raum ausfüllen. Ihr selbstbewusstes Auftreten verlangte Aufmerksamkeit und Respekt und sie schienen nicht im geringsten davon beeindruckt, dass sie einem Staatsoberhaupt gegenüber standen. Sogar sein deutscher Besucher, der sich sehr zurück hielt, hatte eine Präsenz, die unübersehbar war, vielleicht sogar mehr als die anderen. Dabei waren sie alle recht jung. Der Amerikaner schien kaum dem jugendlichen Alter entwachsen zu sein, wenn überhaupt. Der Engländer und der Franzose sahen aus wie Mitte zwanzig und schienen mit Abstand die ältesten in der Gruppe zu sein. Dies alles machte Adenauer noch neugieriger.

Sie setzten sich schließlich im Halbkreis Adenauer gegenüber um den Tisch herum, und hielten dabei die gleiche Reihenfolge wie draußen im Gang: Bonnfoy saß links vom Kanzler, neben ihm Jones und Kirkland und zuletzt rechter Hand von Adenauer nahm Beilschmidt Platz, der bisher noch kein Wort gesprochen hatte, seine Mine eine Studie in Neutralität. Jones hatte von draußen eine kleine Aktenmappe mitgenommen, die auf dem nächsten Fensterbrett gelegen hatte und deponierte sie jetzt zu seinen Füßen.

Als sie sich setzten, sagte Adenauer: „Ich bin ja angenehm überrascht, wie gut Sie alle Deutsch sprechen. Ich selbst bin ja nie so recht dazu gekommen Fremdsprachen zu lernen und ich fürchte, mittlerweile lohnt es sich nicht mehr. Mir wird meine Arbeit auch keine Zeit mehr für etwas anderes lassen."

Jones wirkte ein wenig verlegen. „Vielen Dank, aber gerade in den letzten Jahren habe ich viele deutsche Auswanderer rein bekommen und von daher fliegt es mir einfach zu, sozusagen."

Kirkland rollte mit den Augen. „Er meint, er hat es von den deutschsprachigen Auswanderern gelernt, die nach Amerika geströmt waren."

Jones runzelte zweifelnd die Stirn. „Ich glaube, das habe ich gesagt." Er warf Adenauer einen Zustimmung suchenden Blick zu.

„Ich glaube zumindestens, Sie haben das so gemeint, oder?"

„Vielleicht diskutieren wir das andermal aus", warf Kirkland ein. „Ich habe vor längerer Zeit schon Deutsch gelernt, weil ich das für meine Verantwortung als Nachtbar in Europa hielt und es gab schließlich einmal die Personalunion(1). Außerdem ist es ganz nützlich Bücher und Zeitungen im Original lesen zu können, wenn man wissen möchte, was den Nachbarn grade umtreibt."

„Oh Arthur", sagte Bonnefoy. „Als Spoinagetätigkeit ist das eine relativ plumpe, aber hilfreiche Maßnahme. Ich gebe zu, ich mache das auch gern genau so."

„Es nützt dir gar nichts, wenn du versuchst dich bei mir anzubiedern" knurrte Kirkland.

„Wieso sollte ich das nötig haben?" fragte Bonnefoy von oben herab.

Jones hob eine Hand in seine Richtung in der Bitte nicht weiter zu reden und wandte sich an Kirkland. „Bitte, Lasst uns keine Zeit und Kraft auf Streitigkeiten verschwenden. Alter Mann, du hast versprochen heute Abend auf nichts einzugehen."

Kirkland wand sich kurz, murmelte dann aber: „Na gut. meinetwegen."

Jones sah Adenauer wieder an. „Wie Hund und Katze manchmal." Er fing an, in seinen Anzugtaschen zu suchen.

Adenauer sah von einem zum anderen. Die fraglichen Herren wirkten auf ihn wie das leibhaftige Abbild der traditionell angespannten Beziehungen zwischen den beiden Ländern. Und die ganze Zeit glaubte er den Blick und sogar die bloße Anwesenheit seines deutschen Gastes im Nacken zu spüren, es war ein sanftes Kribbeln, das seine Wirbelsäule hinauf lief und als Druckgefühl seine Schädelbasis erreichte. Diese Empfindung, die mit diesem fremden Mann zusammen hing, war ihm allmählich enervierend. Er war nicht abergläubisch und hielt nichts von Theorien übersinnlicher Phänomene. Umso mehr verwirrte ihn diese Erscheinung, die so deutlich sein Denken ausfüllt, dass es schon fast einem fassbaren, soliden Gegenstand vergleichbar war, der ihm in den Nacken gedrückt wurde und die dabei nicht den geringsten ursächlichen Zusammenhang hatte. Er kannte den Mann nicht, hatte ihn nie vorher gesehen.

„Kommen wir also zu der Frage, warum ich noch einen Mitarbeiter brauche. Was soll oder kann der Mann hier tun? Wenn Sie mir einen Spion ins Nest setzen wollten, hätten Sie das unauffälliger anstellen sollen und ihn nicht noch namentlich vorstellen."

„Also, um es so kurz wie möglich auszudrücken: Sie bekommen Ludwig von uns überstellt, weil er ab heute Ihnen gehört."

„Bitte?"

„Er gehört in Ihre persönliche Verantwortung. Und zwar genau genommen seit Sie heute Vormittag Ihren Eid gesprochen haben. Ich gebe zu, das erklärt natürlich nichts. Ah, da ist es ja." Jones hatte anscheinend endlich gefunden, was er so lange gesucht hatte, und zog einen kleinen Umschlag aus seiner Innentasche. Der Umschlag war halb so groß wie eine Postkarte, schmucklos, und trug als Adresse nur den Namen Konrad Adenauer.

„Das hat mich mein Boss gebeten Ihnen zu geben mit der Bitte, das zu lesen, bevor wir uns in Erklärungen versuchen."

Adenauer stellte fest, dass der Umschlag nicht versiegelt war, nur zugesteckt. Ein kleines, einmal gefaltetes Blatt mit zwei kurzen Notizen war darin.

„Haben Sie dies hier auch gelesen, Herr Jones?"

„Nein, mein Boss hat mich gebeten, das nicht zu tun, und da ich ihn sehr respektiere und hoch achte, habe ich natürlich seinem Wunsch entsprochen!"

Adenauer war sich ziemlich sicher, dass seine hochtrabenden Worte nicht der Wahrheit entsprachen. Er sprach doch zu theatral um überzeugend zu sein.

Er las nun die Notizen und sah, dass es sich, soweit er feststellen konnte, zweimal um den gleichen Text handelte, einmal auf englisch und einmal auf deutsch:

_Mr. Adenauer,_

_ please believe everything Alfred Jones tells you. Unbelievable as it seems, all of it is the truth. Mr. Jones may be an airhead, but he means well and has worked for me since my inauguration. He has also worked for every of my predecessors._

_ Harry S Truman_ (2)

_Sehr geehrter Herr Adenauer,_

_Bitte glauben Sie alles, was Alfred Jones Ihnen erzählt. Er spricht die Wahrheit, wie unglaublich es auch scheinen mag. Er mag ein Traumtänzer sein, aber er ist guten Willens. Er arbeitet für mich, seit meiner Ernennung und er hat für alle meinen Vorgänger ebenfalls gearbeitet._

_Truman_

Adenauer blinzelte nachdenklich. Also gut, wahrscheinlich hatte der Amerikaner die Nachricht nicht gelesen, denn sonst würde er nicht weiterhin so unbeschwert grinsen, oder? Er beschloß den Punkt zu überprüfen.

„Ihr 'Boss' hat sich hier sehr schmeichelhaft über sie geäußert", sagte er ruhig und beobachtete Jones Reaktion.

Jones strahlte begeistert. „Er weiß, dass er sich auf mich verlassen kann. Mein Boss und ich, wir haben ein sehr positives Verhältnis zueinander!"

Also hatte er die Nachricht tatsächlich nicht gelesen oder er war ein brillanterer Schauspieler, als Adenauer im Moment für möglich hielt. Er beschloss, ihm einen Punkt auf Verlässlichkeit gut zu schreiben, auch wenn er eine geradezu naiv offene Art hatte. Aber trotzdem ergab diese Nachricht keinen Sinn, auch wenn sie handschriftlich signiert war, und er erkannte den Namenszug des amerikanischen Präsidenten, hatte ihn inzwischen schon auf Dokumenten gesehen, Jones soll seit Jahren für ihn gearbeitet haben, und sogar auch für den Vorgänger? War von einem anderen Jones die Rede? Oder vielleicht von der Familie Jones. Der junge Mann, den er vor sich hatte, wirkte recht jung. Wenn man ihn alt schätze, konnte man ihn für einen zwanzig Jährigen halten, aber 19 Jahre waren wahrscheinlicher. Man fängt nicht in Kinderjahren damit an, für die eigene Regierung zu arbeiten.

„Jetzt habe ich trotzdem mehr Fragen als vorher", sagte er und sah Beilschmidt an, der entschlossen schien, weiterhin zu schweigen. Er war auch sehr jung, wirkte vielleicht nur deshalb älter als der Amerikaner, weil er so ernst war. Na gut, vielleicht war er ein oder zwei Jahre älter, aber mehr sicherlich nicht. Warum sollte er sich so einen unerfahrenen Frischling andrehen lassen, der kaum mit der Schule fertig sein konnte.

„Zum Beispiel: was meinen Sie denn, müssen Sie unbedingt für mich arbeiten, was wichtig genug ist, diese internationale Versammlung zu rechtfertigen?"

„Ich werde für Sie arbeiten, was immer Sie wollen", sagte Beilschmidt. Er hatte angenehm tiefe Stimme aber völlig ausdruckslos, so wie sein Gesicht. Adenauer war sich sicher, dass er nicht immer so eine langweilige Mine zog. Was mochte er hinter der Fassade verstecken.

„Ich hatte schon die verschiedensten Aufgaben. Was ich für Sie tun kann, hängt mit dem zusammen, was ich bin. Und das wollte Alfred erklären." Er wies zum Amerikaner hin. Der hatte inzwischen einen größeren und dickeren Umschlag aus einer anderen Tasche seines Anzuges geholt und angelte darin herum.

„Ja, ich arbeite daran. Ich bin sicher, ich hatte hier drin eine eindeutige Ordnung eingerichtet. Ach, von der Seite geht es los." Er holte etwas aus dem Umschlag, ein Foto wie es aussah, und drehte das Papier zwischen den Händen.

„Die ganze Angelegenheit ist nämlich nicht ganz einfach zu erklären und ich bin so gut wie sicher, dass Sie uns kein einziges Wort glauben werden, Herr Adenauer. Darum muss ich ein wenig ausholen und versuche ein paar Belege für meine Erklärung vorzulegen."

* * *

(1) Eine Personalunion ist, wenn Mitglieder einer Herrscherfamilie über verschiedene Länder regieren, die durchaus rechtlich und überhaupt voneinander getrennt sind. In diesem Falle war es die Welfenfamilie, die einige Generationen lang England beherrschte und das Königreich Hannover, das damals aus der Stadt Hannover und großen Teilen von dem was heute Niedersachsen heißt, bestand. Mit anderen Worten: in der Königsfamilie hat man deutsch gesprochen. Ernst August von Hannover steht, so habe ich mir sagen lassen, immerhin an 16ter Stelle in der Erbfolge des englischen Throns.

(2) Harry S Truman, von 1945 bis 1953 der 33. Präsident der USA


	3. 3 Ein Bild sagt mehr als tausend Worte

Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers und seine Charaktere gehört mir nicht sondern Himaruya-san. Ich leihe sie mir nur aus und verspreche, sie nachher wieder ins Regal zurück zu setzen.

Die hier genannten historischen Personen und Örtlichkeiten gehören mir noch viel weniger und die Verwendung der Namen geschieht nicht in der Absicht respektlos zu erscheinen. Genannte Personen und Orte sind mir nicht persönlich bekannt und jede Beschreibung hat mit den Tatsachen nichts zu tun, obwohl es die Möglichkeit gibt, dass meine Worte gelegentlich leicht an der Wahrheit entlang schrammen. Das geschieht dann allerdings mehr aus Versehen.

Mit anderen Worten: ich habe zwar Nachforschungen angestellt, aber nur sehr nachlässig. Darum, liebe Leser, nehmt meine Worte nicht unbesehen für bare Münze und fangt auf keinen Fall auf ihrer Basis einen Streit mit eurem Geschichtslehrer an.

3 Ein Bild sagt mehr als tausend Worte

„Ich nehme zur Kenntnis, dass Sie sagen, Sie versuchen Belege zu bringen und denke mir, Beweise scheinen schwierig aufzutreiben zu sein."

Jones knabberte verlegen an seiner Unterlippe.

„Verflixt, Sie sind scharfsinnig!"

Adenauer lächelte ihn milde an. „Ich gebe Ihnen einen Tipp, junger Mann: Ich habe diesen Posten nicht geschenkt bekommen."

„Alles klar. Ich fürchte, das wird hart werden, heute Abend. Arthur, du könntest recht haben", sagte er zur Seite gewandt.

„Git!" murmelte Kirkland ihm aus dem Mundwinkel zu. Er ignorierte Adenauers fragenden Blicke.

Jones legte nun endlich sein Foto auf den Tisch. Es war ein schwarz weiß Foto auf dem im wesentlichen zwei Männer in Uniformmänteln und Schirmmützen aus dem dritten Reich zu sehen waren, die nebeneinander standen. Einer blickte ernst voraus auf den Boden, der andere hatte sich ihm zugewandt und schien etwas zu sagen. Das Bild war offensichtlich eine Vergrößerung. Am rechten Bildrand war der Arm einer anderen Person zu sehen, die einige Meter vor ihnen stand, im Hintergrund war ein Ausschnitt der schwarz weiß roten Reichsflagge zu erkennen, auch wenn von dem ganzen Hakenkreuz nur ein Bein abgebildet war.

Bei den beiden Männern schien es sich um Ludwig Beilschmidt zu handeln und einen ungefähr gleich alten, oder nur wenig älteren jungen Mann mit hellen Haaren und dunklen Augen, der ihm gerade etwas erzählte. Und Adenauer zuckte beim Anblick des Bildes inwendig zusammen. Wollte man ihm denn unbedingt einen Nazi unterschieben? Und das ausgerechnet von den Alliierten!

Aber dann kam ihm ein anderer Gedanke, in dem Moment, als Jones dazu sagte: „Das Bild ist jetzt etwa 8 Jahre alt – glaube ich jedenfalls. Vielleicht auch 6 Jahre. Es ist auf einer Großveranstaltung in einem Stadion aufgenommen worden, wo damals der Reichskanzler eine Rede hielt. Das ist natürlich nur ein Bildausschnitt, das Original hatte ein ehemaliger Pressefotograf in seinem Besitz, der die Veranstaltung zum Anlass genommen hatte, das Land zu verlassen."

„Das war wahrscheinlich eine kluge Entscheidung von ihm", murmelte Bonnefoy leise.

„Musstest du unbedingt mit dem Foto anfangen?" fragte Kirkland.

„Ich gehe rein chronologisch an die Sache heran. Ich wollte erstmal ein paar Beispiele bringen, um zu zeigen, dass wir deutlich älter sind, als wir aussehen", sagte Jones dazu.

Adenauer blickte von einem zum anderen und zu dem leise aufseufzenden Beilschmidt bevor er sich wieder auf das Foto konzentrierte. Acht Jahre waren eine Frist, die die Grenzen des Glaubhaften deutlich strapazierte. Selbst sechs Jahre wären viel. Aber wollte man dem Mann unbedingt eine Verbindung zu den ehemaligen Machthabern des Landes anhängen? Nach Kirklands genervter Frage zu schließen war das eigentlich nicht der Sinn der Sache. Aber es hatte anscheinend einmal eine Verbindung gegeben und vielleicht war es ganz gut, diese Tatsache im Gedächtnis zu behalten.

Er sah Beilschmidt an, der den Blick auf dem Tisch vor sich geheftet hatte und der trotz aller Mühen um einen neutralen Ausdruck etwas niedergeschlagen wirkte.

„Wer ist eigentlich dieser andere Herr auf dem Bild?" fragte Adenauer ihn.

Beilschmidt hob den Blick und sagte ruhig: „Das ist mein Bruder, Gilbert Beilschmidt."

„Der Bruder! Da fällt mir ein, haben sie sonst noch Familie? Leben die Eltern noch?"

Beilschmidt schüttelte den Kopf. „Es gibt, oder vielmehr es gab hauptsächlich meinen Bruder und mich. Außer uns sind noch ein paar entfernte Vettern vorhanden. Wir haben uns seit Kriegsende nicht gesehen, aber ich denke im Moment wird man mir ohnehin etwas aus dem Weg gehen."

„Man geht sich aus dem Weg?"

Beilschmidt wirkte definitiv niedergedrückt. „Ich gebe zu, im Moment sind die Beziehungen etwas belastet. Mein Bruder und ich wären dagegen gern zusammen, aber es geht leider nicht. Er wohnt jetzt drüben."

Jones warf ein: „Sein neuer Boss hat ihn bis nach Moskau verschleppt. Aber immerhin lebt er und wir hoffen, dass es ihm gut geht, obwohl ich persönlich ja mit dem Schlimmsten rechne."

„Alfred, lass bitte deine Fantasie nicht mit dir durchgehen." bat ihn Beilschmidt.

„Aber es ist doch wahr, wirklich. Ich habe einmal gedacht, dass ich ihn kenne. Mann, ich habe sogar einmal gedacht, wir wären Freunde, aber plötzlich wird er Kommunist und fällt einem ohne jede Warnung in den Rücken. Wer weiß, was der alles treibt!"

Bonnefoy schaltete sich ein. „Alfred, um so besser wäre es, darüber zu schweigen. Wir machen uns alle Sorgen um Gilbert, glaub mir. Aber wir können nichts tun. Wir sollten wenigstens einen klaren Kopf behalten."

„Ich stimme dem Froschfresser nur ungern zu, aber er hat da recht. Vielleicht überrascht du uns jetzt besser mit deinem nächsten Bild."

Adenauer versuchte still die neuen Informationen einzusortieren während Jones in seinem Umschlag herum fischte. Er holte als nächstes zwei Fotos heraus. Das eine Bild zeigte wieder zwei Männer und es schienen die selben zwei wie vorhin zu sein. Beide trugen Zivil und standen an einem Straßenrand neben einem Zeitungsverkäufer. Sie waren diesmal ins Gespräch vertieft. Man konnte Ludwig Beilschmidt recht gut erkennen, obwohl er auf dem Foto einen Hut trug. Der andere Mann kehrte dem Fotografen fast den Rücken zu. Von seinem Gesicht war kaum etwas zu erkennen, aber es mochte wieder dieser Gilbert sein. Das andere Bild war eine Detail Vergrößerung der ausgestellten Zeitungsausgabe am Kasten des Zeitungsverkäufers aus dem ersten Bild. Man konnte das Tagesdatum nicht lesen, das gab die Bildauflösung nicht her, aber die etwas größer gedruckte Jahreszahl war zu erahnen. Es war entweder 1928 oder '29. Adenauer hielt verblüfft inne. Das war jetzt zwanzig Jahre her! Wollte Jones etwa behaupten, das Foto sei echt?

„Das Bild ist ein Original aus meinem Besitz. Ich habe es noch nicht so lange, aber fragen Sie mich bitte nicht, wann und wie ich daran gekommen bin."

„Derartige Formulierungen legen den Gedanken an Geheimpolizei und Herumschnüffelei nahe." Adenauer sah Jones kritisch an, dem bei diesen Worten der Mund offen stehen blieb. „Oh wow, Herr Kanzler! Sie sind brillant!"

Er sah Beilschmidt an. „Mann, dein Kanzler ist brillant! Man muss ja aufpassen, was man in seiner Gegenwart sagt!"

„Herr Jones", warf Adenauer ein. „Wenn das hätte geheim bleiben sollen, dann wäre es an der Stelle doch sicher besser zu leugnen?"

Jones bedachte ihn mit einem schiefen Lächeln. „Ach das ist dann jetzt auch egal. Außerdem, alles, was wir hier besprechen, kann und wird dies Büro sowieso nicht verlassen."

„Wenn der Inhalt unserer Gespräche hier auch in Zukunft geheim bleiben soll, hätten Sie mich vielleicht gleich am Anfang noch einmal darauf hin weisen sollen."

„Das brauche ich nicht", sagte Jones und grinste jetzt breit. „Wenn wir hier durch sind, werden Sie freiwillig niemals jemandem davon erzählen. Allerdings müssen Sie wohl oder übel Ihrem Nachfolger irgendwann die frohe Nachricht erklären, das überlassen wir ganz Ihnen. Da wäre ich zwar gern dabei, aber das ist dann Ihr Problem."

Adenauer glaubte an irgend einer Stelle gerade den Faden verloren zu haben. Er griff sich an den Nasenrücken und schloß die Augen. Wovon redete Jones jetzt eigentlich. Dann kam ihm der Gedanke: „Sie wollen mir damit sagen, dass ich meinen neuen Mitarbeiter hier an meinen Nachfolger weiter reichen muss? Warum sollte ich das tun? Ich kann doch niemanden zwingen, jemanden einzustellen. Außerdem frage ich mich schon eine Weile recht lebhaft, warum ich gezwungen bin, jemanden zu beschäftigen, wenn nicht einmal klar ist, womit."

„Wir kommen dazu. Geduld bitte."

Adenauers Geduld hatte allerdings schon ein wenig gelitten. Er glaubte nicht mehr an die Echtheit dieser Bilder, zog in Erwägung, dass auch die Nachrichten an ihn, die angeblich der Präsident unterschrieben haben soll, in diesen Fall Fälschungen sein müssten und fragte sich, wer ihm einen so elaborierten Streich spielen würde.

Jones legte ein weiteres Foto auf den Tisch. Adenauer erkannte darauf als erstes Kanzler von Bismarck, der Mann, der zielstrebig darauf hin gearbeitet hatte Preußen und den Norddeutschen Bund in einem Kaiserreich zusammen zu führen – unter preußischer Herrschaft, selbstverständlich. Hier spazierte er inmitten mehrerer Herren umher und schien sich mit jemandem zu unterhalten, der nicht mit ihm das Bild teilte.

„Das ist leider nicht das Original. Weil Bismarck drauf ist, haben die mich nicht damit gehen lassen. Aber ich habe diese Kopie machen können und habe dabei auch ein wenig den Bildausschnitt verschoben. Jetzt steht mehr dieser Mann im Mittelpunkt." Er deutete auf jemanden mit sehr hellen Haaren, der über Otto von Bismarcks Schulter zu sehen war. „Das ist Gilbert. Er ist da ziemlich klar zu erkennen. Die Bildqualität ist erstaunlich gut, für die Zeit. Das war zum Anlass der Weltausstellung in Paris 1889. Ludwig müsste direkt hinter Bismarck stehen, leider. Aber ich habe außerdem noch dies Bild hier von der selben Gelegenheit. Dies Bild haben die mich mitnehmen lassen."

Man sah Ludwig Beilschmidt in den Katalog der Weltausstellung vertieft, einen gelangweilten Gilbert neben sich, der sich umsah. Das Bild war auf leichten Karton gedruckt, schon sehr vergilbt und insgesamt in diesen Sepiafarben, wie man sie von wirklich alten schwarz weiß Bildern kannte, die eben nicht wirklich schwarz sondern bräunlich waren.

Es hielt Adenauer nicht mehr auf dem Platz.

„Einen kleinen Moment bitte, meine Herren." Er öffnete die Bürotür und spähte hinaus. Weit und breit war kein Mensch zu sehen. Er kam wieder herein und öffnete als nächstes die Türen seiner Aktenschränke um einen Blick hinein zu werfen. Aber auch hier war alles normal. Alles voller Regalbretter mit Ordnern. Keiner hatte einen Schrank ausgeräumt, um sich darin zu verstecken.

„Äh ... Sie suchen etwas wichtiges?" fragte Jones.

„Ja, und zwar hatte ich fast gehofft einen oder zwei Vertreter der Opposition hier versteckt zu finden. Im Moment rechne ich fast damit, dass jeden Augenblick jemand hervor springt und April April ruft!"

„Der erste April ist schon ein paar Monate her ...", wandte Jones ein.

„Aber Sie werden mir doch zugestehen, dass die Angelegenheit wie ein grober Streich aussieht. Wie soll ich glauben können, dass diese Fotos nicht gefälscht sind? Das ist doch rational betrachtet völlig ausgeschlossen. Dies Weltausstellung, von der Sie reden ist jetzt 60 Jahre her! Wollen Sie mich glauben machen, er wäre deutlich über 60 Jahre alt?" Er wies auf Beilschmidt.

„Das ist ja der Punkt", sagte Jones. „Wir alle sind erheblich älter als wir aussehen. Und Ludwig ist genau genommen der jüngste von uns." Er sah Kirkland an. „Warum behandeln immer alle mich als wäre ich das Kind in der Runde? Er ist noch deutlich jünger als ich." Er sah Beilschmidt an. „Wie alt bist du jetzt genau?"

Beilschmidt schwieg eisern und warf ihm nur warnende Blicke zu. Kirkland knurrte Jones an: „Weil du dich aufführst wie der Berufsjugendliche, darum! Ludwig dagegen ..." Er suchte nach Worten und Bonnefoy sprang ein.

„Ludwig dagegen hat damals danach gestrebt so schnell wie möglich erwachsen zu werden, damit er seiner Verantwortung gerecht werden kann. Gilbert war gar nicht so glücklich darüber. Ich glaube, er hätte dich gerne noch viel länger betüddelt, Ludwig."

Beilschmidt warf ihm düstere Blicke zu. Adenauer blicke hin und her. „Das heißt, der Herr Gilbert Beilschmidt ist deutlich älter als Sie? Er sieht auf den Bildern nicht viel älter aus."

„Gilbert hat mich praktisch aufgezogen." sagte Beilschmidt.

„Wobei er durchaus eine harte Hand walten ließ", warf Bonnefoy ein. „Hätte ich dich damals aufgenommen, wäre vieles anders gelaufen, da bin ich ganz sicher."

Wieder stand Bonnefoy im Ziel von Ludwigs finsteren Blicken. Jones war völlig blind für die Vibrationen um ihn herum. „Ich kann nach wie vor kaum glauben, dass ihr beiden so gut miteinander ausgekommen seid. Ich meine, nichts gegen Gilbert, der Mann war mal bei mir und hat mir meine militärische Grundausbildung verpasst und mich nebenher mit echt heiliger Furcht erfüllt. Wenn er wütend war und jemanden anbrüllte, konnte man ihn im ganzen Camp verstehen – mehr oder weniger. Sein Englisch war etwas lückenhaft. Also, Gilbert und das Wort betüddeln bringe ich nicht zusammen, völlig unmöglich. Gilbert und fürsorglich? Wirklich?"

„Er hat sich sehr aufopfernd um mich gekümmert ..." begann Beilschmidt, wurde aber von Bonnefoy unterbrochen.

„Zeitweise ließ sich eure Beziehung doch mit den Worten beschreiben: wenn jemand meinen kleinen Bruder verkloppt, dann bin ich das!"

„DAS kann ich mir allerdings gut vorstellen", warf Jones ein.

„Das hieß allerdings auch, dass ich es ganz gewaltig von ihm bekommen habe, damit ich mich von Ludwig ferne halte."

„Auch das leuchtet mir ein."

„Aber ihr hattet auch irgendwann alle Meinungsverschiedenheiten beigelegt und wart ab da die beiden verschworenen Brüder, als die man euch kennt, allerdings erst nachdem ihr mir gemeinsam die Hucke voll gehauen habt."

„Tja, was soll ich jetzt dazu sagen ..."

„Nichts weiter, Ludwig. Das alles ist inzwischen Geschichte. Zwischen uns beiden, gerade zwischen uns beiden ist vieles schief gegangen und ich habe mir auch allerhand vorzuwerfen. Aber wie du weißt, will ich hier nicht noch so ein andauerndes Drama wie zwischen Arthur und mir. Wir sollten die Gelegenheit nutzen und alle Streitigkeiten ruhen lassen."

„Das ist auch in meinem Sinne", sagte Beilschmidt langsam.

„Tres bien. Alfred, Hattest du noch ein Bild?"

„Ja, ich habe noch eines aus dieser Reihe."

Adenauer hoffte an dieser Stelle, dass sich die Lage für ihn danach klären würde, oder er wollte sich dazu durchringen die ganze Gesellschaft höflich aber bestimmt vor die Tür zu setzen, denn bisher klang dies alles nach sehr undurchsichtigen und zusammenhanglosen Phantasiegeschichten.

Ihm war wirklich nicht danach, seine Zeit mit jugendlichen Wichtigtuern zu verschwenden, die sich in völlig wirren Andeutungen ergingen. Entweder, er bekam ein klares Wort gesagt, von einer der alliierten Regierungen direkt, oder die bewusste Stelle konnte seinetwegen ersatzlos gestrichen werden.

A/N Ups, mörderische Drohung! Hehe.

Tja, die Bombe in diesem Kapitel ist wahrscheinlich, dass bei mir das Heilige Römische Reich und Ludwig voneinander verschieden sind. Ich habe mir Gründe dafür überlegt, aber hier passen sie nicht hin. Vielleicht komme ich mal dazu etwas für das Alte Reich zu schreiben, aber wenn ich mir mein bisheriges Arbeitstempo so ansehe ... nicht so bald.

Es gibt in diesem Kapitel allerlei Anspielungen an historische Ereignisse. Die Zeit war recht wirr und ich empfehle ein geeignetes Geschichtsbuch oder Wikipedia nach dem Stichwort Märzrevolution zu durchsuchen und von dort weiter zu forschen, falls sich jemand wundert, wann sich die Beilschmidtbrüder denn gestritten hätten. Ludwig probte den Aufstand, zog mit Schwarz-Rot-Gold durchs Gelände und bekam von Gilbert (und Roderich) einen auf die Mütze. Die Rangelei hielt an bis sich Preußen durchsetzte. Noch während des preußisch/französischen Krieges 1870/71 und während der Belagerung von Paris wurde im Schloss Versailles vor den Toren der Stadt am 18. Januar '71 das neue Kaiserreich gegründet. Francis war mit Sicherheit ein wenig verärgert darüber.


	4. 4 Die Welt ist eine Bühne

Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers und seine Charaktere gehört mir nicht sondern Himaruya-san. Ich leihe sie mir nur aus und verspreche, sie nachher wieder ins Regal zurück zu setzen.

Die hier genannten historischen Personen und Örtlichkeiten gehören mir noch viel weniger und die Verwendung der Namen geschieht nicht in der Absicht respektlos zu erscheinen. Genannte Personen und Orte sind mir nicht persönlich bekannt und jede Beschreibung hat mit den Tatsachen nichts zu tun, obwohl es die Möglichkeit gibt, dass meine Worte gelegentlich leicht an der Wahrheit entlang schrammen. Das geschieht dann allerdings mehr aus Versehen.

Mit anderen Worten: ich habe zwar Nachforschungen angestellt, aber nur sehr nachlässig. Darum, liebe Leser, nehmt meine Worte nicht unbesehen für bare Münze und fangt auf keinen Fall auf ihrer Basis einen Streit mit eurem Geschichtslehrer an.

4 Die Welt ist eine Bühne

Alfred holte aus seinem großen Umschlag einen kleineren in normaler Größe, der anscheinend das fragliche Bild enthielt. „Ludwig, dies hier kann ich dir zurück geben. Tut mir leid, dass es nicht eher ging, aber die Geheimdienstleutchen wollten es erst nicht rausrücken. Es stammt aus eurem Haus in Berlin."

„Aber das wurde doch ausgebombt und war abgebrannt."

„Ja, dies hier war ganz geschickt unter die Steine geraten und war vor den Flammen geschützt." Er schob den Umschlag über den Tisch und Beilschmidt zog das Bild heraus und erstarrte einen Augenblick. „Danke", sagte er dann leise.

„Klar Mann! Das ist schließlich deines."

Adenauer machte einen langen Hals, konnte aber keinen klaren Blick bekommen. Ungeduldig sagte er: „Wollten Sie mir das Bild nicht auch zeigen?"

Beilschmidt zuckte zusammen, ließ das Bild auf den Tisch fallen. „Ja, natürlich." Er schob es zu dem Kanzler hin.

Adenauer beobachtete aufmerksam seine aufgewühlte Reaktion bevor er sich dem Bild zuwandte. Er sah wie erwartet die beiden Gesichter der Beilschmidt Brüder, beide saßen auf einem Sofa und trugen Uniformen aus der Zeit des deutschen Kaiserreiches. Ludwig sah ernst drein, Gilbert zeigte ein selbstsicheres Grinsen. Das Bild wirkte alt. Es war in Sepiafarben gedruckt und der Karton selbst war vergilbt, eine Ecke war angesengt, eine andere geknickt, es gab Druckspuren von Sandkörnern und abgeschabte Stellen. Er drehte das Bild um in der Hoffnung auf Hinweise auf den Fotografen und fand eine schwungvolle Handschrift in schwarzer Tinte. Genau genommen sogar zwei Handschriften, die Namenszüge Ludwig Beilschmidt und Gilbert Beilschmidt nebeneinander, anscheinend von den entsprechenden Personen geschrieben. Darunter stand in Ludwigs Schrift: 1881, zehn Jahre Deutsches Kaiserreich.

Adenauer starrte die Handschrift an. Wenn man ein solches Bild fälschen wollte, musste man ein vergilbtes, altes Stück Karton auftreiben, das Foto im alten Stil darauf drucken und alles herrichten, damit es aussah, wie ein Bombenschaden, kein Problem bis dahin. Aufwendig, aber machbar. Aber warum sollte jemand so etwas tun? Wo steckte da der Sinn? Und was hätte es für einen Sinn, sollte es trotz allem echt sein? Etwas derartiges wäre doch nach ihm bekannten Regeln der Wissenschaft völlig unmöglich. Kein Mensch lebt ohne dem Alterungsprozess unterworfen zu sein. Übernatürliche Wesen gibt es nur in Büchern. Gottes Engel und die Teufel der Hölle wandeln nicht auf Erden, sie waren eine Allegorie.

Aber warum kam ihm Ludwig Beilschmidts Unterschrift bekannt vor. Er hatte diesen Schriftzug irgendwo schon gesehen, mehr als einmal.

Er beschloss den Rauswurf noch eine Weile zu verschieben und reichte das Bild zurück.

„Herr Jones, ich glaube Ihnen Ihre Geschichte immer noch nicht. Und ich weiß eigentlich nicht, was Sie genau von mir wollen oder wer Sie eigentlich sind. Sie sind Vertreter Ihrer jeweiligen Regierungen, nicht wahr? Wenn ich Ihre Worte richtig deute, behaupten Sie, dem amerikanischen Präsidenten ziemlich nahe zu stehen."

„Dem gegenwärtigen Präsidenten, seinem Vorgänger und dessen Vorgängern bis zurück zu George Washington!" Jones grinste schelmisch. „Und die beiden Herren hier stehen in gleichen Positionen zu ihren jeweiligen Regierungen, und das sogar eine ganze Weile länger als ich. Und wir möchten nun also Ludwig Beilschmidt Ihnen nahe bringen."

„Sehen Sie, und an der Stelle verlieren Sie Ihre Glaubwürdigkeit völlig! Sehen Sie, was ich meine?"

„Ja, ich sehe es, natürlich. Trotzdem, es ist, wie es ist." Er breitete die bisherigen Bilder auf dem Tisch aus, mit Ausnahme von Ludwigs eigenem Bild, das er wieder in den Umschlag gesteckt hatte. Dann legte Jones noch eines aus seinem großen Umschlag dazu, ein Gemälde zweier junger Frauen, die beisammen saßen.

„Ich will hier ganz kurz ausholen. Kennen Sie dieses Gemälde, Herr Adenauer?"

„Aber ja, Italia und Germania von Friedrich Overbeck aus dem Jahre 1828. Ich hab eine Replik davon sogar zu Hause hängen, in meinem Arbeitszimmer."

„Tatsächlich? Sie mögen Italien?"

„Aber ja. Ich meine, wer nicht? Besonders Nord Italien. Die Leute sind nett, das Klima ist angenehm, die Landschaft ist schön, die Kunst und Architektur bewundernswert. Allerdings sind die diplomatischen Beziehungen derzeit stark angeschlagen, aber das gibt sich hoffentlich bald wieder. Worauf wollten Sie denn nun hinaus, Herr Jones?"

Es entging ihm nicht, dass drei seiner Besucher zwischen dem vierten und ihm selbst hin und her sahen, wobei der Engländer recht ernst blieb, der Franzose verhalten lächelte und nur der Amerikaner breit grinste. Schließlich sagte er: „Wenn wir Sie davon überzeugen können, die Lage zu akzeptieren, werden Sie beide großartig miteinander auskommen, da bin ich sicher!"

Ludwig Beilschmidt erlaubte sich ein leises Seufzen, aber abgesehen davon war sein Gesicht wieder völlig ausdruckslos.

Jones fuhr fort: „Wir haben es hier mit einer Darstellung von Ländern als Personen zu tun. Das ist kein Einzelfall, es gibt noch viel mehr ähnliche Darstellungen, Gemälde, Statue, auch von Britannia und Gaule." Er winkte zu seinen Begleitern direkt neben ihm hin. Dann sah er Beilschmidt direkt an. „Aber ich fand dieses Bild besonders niedlich. Die beiden hier könnten Schwestern von euch beiden sein. Ich finde, diese Italia sieht Feliciano wirklich ähnlich."

Er bekam von Beilschmidt keine Reaktion dazu, aber Adenauers Gedankengänge kamen kurz ins Stolpern. Jones wollte doch nicht etwa behaupten ...

„Herr Adenauer, wir kommen hier auf den Kern der ganzen Sache, der sicherlich schwer zu glauben ist. Denn personifizierte Nationen gibt es tatsächlich. Allerdings anders als in der europäischen Kunst dargestellt, sind es meistens, nicht immer, aber in der Mehrheit Männer. Wir sind Nationen." Er wies mit einer Hand der Reihe nach auf die Anwesenden und sich. „England, beziehungsweise Groß Britannien, ich bin die Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika, Republik Frankreich und auch wenn Sie es nicht auf Anhieb glauben mögen, der Mann da gehört jetzt mit gutem Grund Ihnen, Ihr Deutschland."

Adenauer verlor selten wirklich die Fassung. Nach allem, was ihm bisher widerfahren war, glaubte er von sich alles, was noch kommen sollte, ohne ein Wimpernzucken hinnehmen zu können. Aber in diesem Moment schlug er beide Hände vor das Gesicht und klare Gedankengänge setzten für den Moment aus. Aber er erholte sich schnell.

„Die wollen mich veralbern, hier!" war der erste Satz, den er kurz darauf klar denken konnte. Er senkte die Hände wieder und rechnete damit in grinsende Gesichter zu sehen, weil ihnen ihr Streich geglückt war. Aber Kirkland blickte ernst wie immer, Jones und Bonnefoy wirkten eher gespannt als amüsiert. Sein Blick blieb wieder einmal an Beilschmidt hängen, der immer noch versuchte sich keine Regung ansehen zu lassen, aber das glückte nicht völlig. Er wirkte – ja wie – abwartend? Verhalten hoffnungsvoll?

Dazu kam, dass dieses Druckgefühl im Nacken, das er seit Beginn des Gespräches hatte, noch zunahm und sich auf den Kopf und in die Schultern auszubreiten schien.

„Im Moment versuche ich mich zu entscheiden, ob mir Ihre kleine Geschichte hier anfängt Spaß zu machen, oder ob ich Sie alle hinaus werfen soll."

„So ähnlich reagierte der Friedrich Ebert damals auch", sagte Beilschmidt. „Er sagte: wer seid ihr beiden überhaupt? Ich glaube euch kein Wort! Raus!"

Bonnefoy warf ein: „Solche drastischen Wechsel im Regierungssystem sind natürlich immer ein Problem, wie bei dir damals nach dem ersten großen Krieg und dem Ende der Kaiserzeit. Wenn dabei sozusagen der ganze Personalstab wechselt. Dieses: Ich glaube dir kein Wort, raus hier habe ich auch schon erlebt. Noch schlimmer ist eigentlich nur, wenn jemand dich doch erkennt und die unfreundlichen Worte spricht: 'Ich kenne ihn, er bewegte sich im Dunstkreis der alten Herrscher. Verhaftet den Kerl und mach schon mal jemand die Guilloutine fertig für morgen früh!'"

„Vielen Dank für deine hilfreichen Worte." murmelte Beilschmidt.

Bonnefoy lächelte charmant. „Luis, wir sind hier, weil wir dir helfen wollen."

Er seufzte wieder leise. „Ich weiß. Entschuldige bitte, ich möchte nicht undankbar erscheinen. Ich weiß, wie viel ihr mir in den letzten Jahren geholfen habt. Aber könnten wir bitte beim Thema bleiben?"

„Aber natürlich. Pardonez moi." So beruhigend wie möglich. Bonnefoy sprach mit Beilschmidt, als hätte er es mit jemandem zu tun, der am Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruches stand und tatsächlich glaubte Adenauer in seinen letzten Worten eine deutliche Spur von Nervosität gehört zu haben. Er sah sich noch einmal um. Kirkland blickte verhalten wütend in Richtung Bonnefoy, der weiterhin, wie schon die ganze Zeit, jovial gelassen schien. Er lächelte milde. Jones verfolgte den Wortwechsel mit fröhlichem Interesse, anscheinend unempfänglich für die unterliegenden Spannungen.

Adenauer war sich immer noch nicht darüber im klaren, wie er die Situation einordnen sollte. Die Geschichte war natürlich gelogen. Sie konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. Aber diese Herren mussten begnadete Schauspieler sein, wenn sie das ganze so überzeugend darstellen konnten, noch dazu improvisiert, ohne auch nur eine Sekunde aus der Rolle zu fallen.

„Um also beim Thema zu bleiben", fing Adenauer an. „Ich kann Ihnen einfach nicht glauben, was Sie mir hier erzählen wollen! Wenn Sie die erwähnten Nationen darstellen" an dieser Stelle versuchte Jones etwas zu sagen, wurde aber von Kirkland davon abgehalten, der ihm einfach den Mund zu hielt - „dann soll wohl Ihr Bruder Gilbert womöglich ..."

„Preußen." Beilschmidt nickte. „Gilbert Beilschmidt ist Preußen."

„... Preußen sein." beendete Adenauer seinen Satz.

A/N Ausgebombt und abgebrannt war nach dem Krieg für Großstadtbewohner ein geläufiges Schicksal.

Das Gemälde von Overbeck: ja, ich habe es getan, ich hab mein Avatarbild in der Geschichte hier benutzt. Es ist von 1828, das Copyright ist sowas von abgelaufen, har har.

Adenauer hatte sich irgendwann einen kleinen Fabel für Italien zugelegt. Diese Tatsache ließ mir keine Ruhe. Das Ergebnis seht ihr oben. ;)

Friedrich Ebert übernahm nach dem ersten Weltkrieg die Regierungsgeschäfte. Die politische Situation war schon während des Krieges mehr als unruhig gewesen. Nach der Niederlage musste sich der Kaiser nach Holland absetzen, der Wechsel vom Kaiserreich zur Republik lief nicht wirklich geordnet. Dazu kamen die Forderungen der Siegermächte. (Die Verhandlungen und die Unterzeichnung der abschließenden Verträge hatten in Versailles stattgefunden, weil Frankreich nachtragend war.) Die Parteien in Deutschland waren zerstritten und zahlreich, denn es gab keine 5 % Hürde für den Einzug in ein Parlament, Minderheitenregierungen waren die Regel und komplette Kabinettswechsel gab es öfter, als sich wahrscheinlich die meisten Leute eine neue Zahnbürste kaufen: es waren 20 in den 14 Jahren. Als die Weltwirtschaftskriese dazu kam, die Arbeitslosenzahlen innerhalb weniger Jahre von 1 Mio auf 6 Mio stiegen und die Reparationszahlungen stockten, kam Frankreich mal wieder rüber, besetzte das Ruhrgebiet und wollte wohl nachschauen, wo denn das Geld bliebe.

Die junge Demokratie (die mal wieder unter schwarz rot gold lief) hatte ihre Ideale, aber widerstreitende Kräfte von innen und der Druck von außen hat ihr dann leider den Rest gegeben.


	5. 5 Europa: ein selektiver Überblick

Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers und seine Charaktere gehört mir nicht sondern Himaruya-san. Ich leihe sie mir nur aus und verspreche, sie nachher wieder ins Regal zurück zu setzen.

Die hier genannten historischen Personen und Örtlichkeiten gehören mir noch viel weniger und die Verwendung der Namen geschieht nicht in der Absicht respektlos zu erscheinen. Genannte Personen und Orte sind mir nicht persönlich bekannt und jede Beschreibung hat mit den Tatsachen nichts zu tun, obwohl es die Möglichkeit gibt, dass meine Worte gelegentlich leicht an der Wahrheit entlang schrammen. Das geschieht dann allerdings mehr aus Versehen.

5 Europa: ein selektiver Überblick

„Der Staat Preußen wurde aufgelöst, de facto schon vor der Machtergreifung aber auf Betreiben der Nationalsozialisten und de Jure von den alliierten Mächten nach dem Krieg", fuhr Adenauer fort.

Kirkland schaltete sich ein. „So schnell bringt man eine Nation nicht um. Mit oder ohne getrennten Namensetiketten auf den entsprechenden Landesteilen, Gilbert und Ludwig haben sich im Kaiserreich das Land geteilt, das funktionierte auch bestens im dritten Reich und es wäre auch weiterhin gegangen. So ähnlich geht es ja auch mit Nord und Süditalien, die beiden sind schon länger de Jure vereinigt und teilen sich das Land. Zwei Vertreter teilen sich die Nation. Um eine Nation tatsächlich auszulöschen, und ich meine die Personifikation, braucht man wahrscheinlich eine ganz unglückliche Kombination der Umstände – und Frankreich!" Er und Beilschmidt warfen Bonnefoy finstere Blicke zu, der kurzfristig verstimmt dreinschaute.

„Sie wollen mich doch nur verwirren. Warum sollte ich Ihnen glauben? Warum sollte so etwas wie personifizierte Nationen existieren, noch dazu, wenn sie ihre Nation überleben? Das alles ist nicht logisch vorstellbar!"

„Ja, ich weiß", sagte Kirkland. „Dazu kommt, auch wir selbst wissen nicht alle Gründe warum etwas funktioniert oder wie etwas zusammenhängt. Die Menschen haben sich selbst erforscht. Es gibt unter den Millionen von Menschen Heerscharen von Ärzten, Psychologen und Philosophen, die sich mit der Frage beschäftigen, was der Mensch ist und sie können inzwischen vieles mit Bestimmtheit sagen. Aber wir Nationen waren zahlenmäßig immer sehr begrenzt, und arbeiten eher gegeneinander als miteinander. Konkurrenz und Misstrauen bestimmen unsere Existenz. Wir haben uns gar nicht bis wenig damit beschäftigt, warum wir hier sind und wie alles zusammen hängt. Wir sind ein wenig knapp mit Antworten in dieser Beziehung. Dazu kommt, dass ich zum Beispiel mich auch nicht an alles aus den beinahe zweitausend Jahren meiner Existenz erinnern kann. Vielleicht, wenn ich anfange in meinem Gedächtnis zu graben, aber vieles ist einfach zu lange her. Und auch wir verändern uns, was im Nachhinein für uns selbst schwer zu beurteilen ist."

„Du bist immer ein etwas eigenbrötlerischer und ein wenig selbstverliebter jähzorniger kleiner Mann gewesen, Angleterre!" fing Bonnefoy an. „Und du bist Europas ungeschlagener Großmeister im Hegen langfristigen Grolls!"

„Francis, wirklich", sagte Jones. „Bis jetzt habt ihr euch so gut zurück gehalten."

„Du hast Recht, Alfred, entschuldige bitte."

Adenauer hatte den Eindruck, dass der Ausbruch von Bonnefoy als kleine Retourkutsche fungierte, auf die Anspielung von Kirkland hin, dass man eine Nation nicht so schnell auslöschen könne. Was hatte Frankreich mit ausgelöschten Nationen zu tun? Und konnte ein Schauspieler wirklich so arbeiten? Wahrscheinlich schon.

Bonnefoy sprach weiter: „Ich bin ein wenig älter als Angleterre und muss sagen, er hat Recht. Einige Details verschwinden völlig. Die Menschen ändern sich. Die Staatsformen ändern sich, die Namen ändern sich. Wir ändern uns, unsere Bindungen zu unserem Land und unserem Volk. Manchmal konnte ich nicht einmal in der Nähe meiner Regierung sein, manchmal kommt man nicht einmal mit der eigenen Regierung gut aus. Du, Amerique, bist ja nicht erst bei uns, seit die Vereinigten Staaten bestehen, du warst vorher englische Kolonie, und davor ..."

„Davor bin ich als kleiner Bengel durch die Prärie geflitzt, ich weiß. Aber ich erinnere mich nicht mehr genau daran. Differenzierte Erinnerungen setzen eigentlich erst ein, als jemand mit mir sprach." Er verfiel in Schweigen. Eine Weile herrschte Stille während der die drei ihre Blicke in sich gekehrt gesenkt hielten und nur manchmal verstohlen zu Beilschmidt hinüber sahen, der so tat, als wenn ihn das alles nichts anginge.

Wie schon den ganzen Abend beobachtete Adenauer interessiert ihre Interaktionen. Er hatte angefangen das ganze wie eine Theateraufführung zu betrachten, die zwar unrealistisch war, aber insgesamt anfing ein geschlossenes Bild zu ergeben. Er beschloß auf das unausgesprochene Stichwort einzugehen und fixierte Beilschmidt. „Was ist mit Ihnen? Ich glaube, wir hatten diese Frage heute schon, aber der Moment für die Antwort scheint jetzt günstig. Wie alt sind Sie?"

Beilschmidt sprach langsam. „Ich bin seit 1806 hier."

„Oh? Das ist ja ziemlich spät, verglichen mit den anderen hier. Wenn Sie 1806 geboren sind, dann sind Sie ja erst 143 Jahre alt. Verglichen mit zweitausend Jahren ist das ja nix!"

„Äh, ja, nein. Ich bin ja nicht so geboren, also es gibt keine Eltern im biologischen Sinne. Leider wissen wir selbst auch nicht, wie es im einzelnen vor sich geht, keine Nation hat bisher beobachten können, wie eine andere entsteht, bzw geboren wird, und ich selbst weiß natürlich auch nur, dass ich irgendwann einfach da war."

„Jetzt sagen Sie nicht, Sie hätten eines Tages einfach unter einem Baum im Wald gesessen!"

Beilschmidt klappte den Mund auf und zu ohne ein Wort zu sagen, machte runde Augen und lief rot an. Er schien verwirrt zu sein. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte Adenauer die Blicke der anderen und sah genauer hin. Alle drei schienen diesmal die Interaktion zwischen ihm und Beilschmidt gespannt zu beobachten. Der saß immer noch stumm da wie ein Fisch und kam mit keiner Antwort heraus. Schließlich wurde Adenauer wieder ungeduldig. „Hören Sie, ich will Sie ja nicht quälen. Wenn Sie also keine andere Antwort vorbereitet haben, sagen Sie, was Sie sagen wollten, nur heraus damit!"

„Äh, Gilbert hatte mich damals im Westerwald gefunden. Ich hatte dort im Wald unter einem der Bäume gesessen, ich weiß selbst nicht mehr wie lange, bevor er kam. Mehr als einen Tag, glaube ich. Es wurde nachts recht kalt und die Tage waren wolkenverhangen und eher nass. Gilbert war der erste der mich ansprach. Ich verstand zwar, was er sagte und ich hatte auch eine ungefähre Ahnung davon, was ich bin und was er ist, aber ich wusste noch nicht recht, ob ich im trauen sollte. Einen Tag später tauchte schon Frankreich auf." Er deutete auf Bonnefoy. „Und bei ihm wusste ich sofort, dass ich ihm nicht trauen wollte."

„Sag's ruhig. Du hast mich vom ersten Augenblick an gehaßt!"

„Von Herzen! Also habe ich lieber Gilbert vertraut und er hat mir in den folgenden Jahren geholfen deine Besatzung los zu werden."

„Und von da an entfaltete sich der Lauf der Geschichte, indem ihr euch am einigsten wart, wenn ihr mich zusammen verprügeln konntet. Zwischendurch hattet ihr auch mal Streit untereinander unter Einmischung von Österreich. Bis ihr schließlich zu mir rüber marschiert kamt, meine Armee geschlagen habt, mein Kaiser musste fliehen, ihr habt Paris belagert und zu diesem Anlaß feierlich eure Reichsgründung in MEINEM Versaill zelebriert bitte schön! Und ab da wart ihr endgültig ein Herz und eine Seele. Aber mir ist schon klar, warum eure Einigung auf meine Kosten statt fand. Karmische Gerechtigkeit, nicht wahr?"

„Wenn du das so sagst ..." murmelte Beilschmidt.

So interessant diese Gespräch voller Andeutungen auch waren, mit solchen Abschweifungen könnte es sich noch lange Zeit hinziehen. Adenauer wollte lieber die Initiative ergreifen und mit einigen Fragen die ganze Farce zum Platzen bringen bevor man ihn noch länger an der Nase herum führte. „Meine Herren, ich würde ihnen gern noch länger zuhören, aber ich fürchte, das alles führt so zu nichts. Können Sie mir ein paar Fragen beantworten um die Lage zu klären?"

Alle drei nickten einhellig. „Nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen", murmelte Kirkland.

„Wenn Sie heute hier sind um mir anscheinend Herrn Beilschmidt zu überlassen, wo war er denn bisher? Aus welchem Versteck taucht er auf, wenn er früher sich durchaus in der Nähe der Regierungen aufgehalten hat, angeblich."

A/N ? Oh du schöner Westerwald ?, ich bitte um Entschuldigung, aber mir fiel echt nix anderes ein.

Außerdem wird irgendwer hier ziemlich redundant, entweder ich oder Francis. Ich schiebs auf Francis. Den musste ich öfter mal einfangen, wenn er mit dem Gespräch durchgehen wollte.


	6. 6 Zweimal Haft

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia Axis Powers und seine Charaktere gehört mir nicht sondern Himaruya-san. Ich leihe sie mir nur aus und verspreche, sie nachher wieder ins Regal zurück zu setzen.

Die hier genannten historischen Personen und Örtlichkeiten gehören mir noch viel weniger und die Verwendung der Namen geschieht nicht in der Absicht respektlos zu erscheinen usw. und so fort, ihr kennt es mittlerweile.

6. Zweimal Haft

„Wir hatten ihn eingebunkert" sagte Jones und langte nun nach seiner flache Ledermappe zu seinen Füßen, die er nun nach vorne holte. „wortwörtlich."

„Bitte?"

„Die Jahre seit Mai 45 haben wir ihn im Bunker gehabt, ein ganz normaler Luftschutzbunker. Sie wissen schon, unterirdischer Raum, fünf Fuß dicke Wände ... das sind ein einhalb Meter, kein Fenster, eine kleine Nasszelle im Raum, Tisch, Stuhl, Bett, Nachttisch, ein kleines Schränkchen."

„Sie hatten bis heute...? Das sind vier Jahre. Stimmt das?" Er sah Beilschmidt an, der ernst nickte. „Warum? Was soll das heißen?"

„Wir sind die alliierten Mächte, wir hatten Deutschland besetzt. Das wissen Sie doch noch! Wir haben ihn in Berlin eingefangen, zusammen mit seinem Bruder. Das war wenige Stunden bevor sein Boss sich erschoss. Wir mussten ihn leider umhauen, ich meine bewusstlos schlagen, was nicht einfach war."

„Sie hatten ihn die ganze Zeit inhaftiert? Gab es eine Gerichtsverhandlung?"

„Ja klar, wir haben ausdauernd verhandelt. Vor allen Dingen mit Ivan, der ganz plötzlich verkündete, dass er die von ihm besetzte Zone behalten wollte, der verrückte Kommi." Er hatte inzwischen die Mappe geöffnet und Unterlagen heraus genommen. „Sind leider alles nur Kopien, aber ich kann sie Ihnen überlassen, wenn Sie das alles überprüfen wollen. Strom- und Wasserrechnungen zusammen mit dem Mietvertrag für die Bunkeranlage und die Gebäude, die wir benutzt haben im amerikanischen Sektor von Berlin. Als dann Ivan mit Gilbert abgezogen war, sind wir nach Frankfurt umgezogen, weil uns Berlin zu unsicher war, mitten in der russisch besetzten Zone und so. Das sind die Frankfurter Unterlagen."

Adenauer staunte nicht schlecht. Auch wenn es sich um Kopien handelte, war dies überprüfbares Material und sicherlich glaubhafter als die Fotos von vorhin. Andererseits bewies dies auch nur, dass jemand eine bestimmte Zeit die entsprechenden Anlagen gemietet hatte, wer auch immer sich darin aufgehalten hatte.

„Ich werde dies mit Sicherheit überprüfen lassen, seien Sie gewiss. Aber um noch einmal auf die Verhandlung zurück zu kommen, wenn ich Sie richtig verstanden habe, dann haben Sie selbst darüber verhandelt, und weit und breit war kein ordentlich eingesetzter Richter zu sehen, stimmt das so?"

„Äh, ja, natürlich! Nationen kümmern sich um die Angelegenheiten von Nationen. So läuft das nun mal."

„Das ist Freiheitsberaubung", sagte er in ruhigem Ton.

Jones wandte sich an Kirkland. „Siehst du, darum wollte ich lieber mit den Fotos anfangen als mit der Mappe, weil ich wußte, dass er auf diese Unterlagen eher nicht so positiv reagiert."

Beilschmidt mischte sich ein, bevor die Diskussion in Schwung kommen konnte. „Bitte, Herr Kanzler. Trotz allen bin ich ja doch auch freiwillig dort drin hocken geblieben. Wäre ich ihnen fortgelaufen, hätten sie mich recht schnell immer wieder gefunden, aber insgesamt war es in dieser Lage für alle das Beste, dass ich im Bunker blieb."

„Wieso sagen Sie das. Ein Bunker ist ein finsterer kleiner Raum ohne Fenster. Ich hatte in meiner Zelle wenigstens ein Fenster, Kontakt zu Mithäftlingen und ich war nur einige Monate in Haft. Und das war schon nicht sehr angenehm."

Jones sah sehr überrascht drein.

„Ich habe davon gehört", sagte Beilschmidt, „dass auf Ihren Einweisungspapieren jemand notiert hatte, auf eine Rückkehr würde keinen Wert gelegt. Normalerweise ist das ein sehr unangenehmer Hinweis. Ihnen ist zum Glück trotzdem nichts passiert. Und mich hat man auch sehr pfleglich behandelt. Diese drei Alliierten haben sich wöchentlich abgewechselt, sich um mich zu kümmern. Ich bekam Verpflegung und Unterhaltung, Zeitungen und oft auch anderes Nachrichtenmaterial. Wir haben viel darüber geredet, wie die Arbeiten im Land voran schreiten und was alles zu tun ist. Alfred hat mir eine Ausgabe des neuen Grundgesetzes gegeben, sobald die Broschüren heraus kam. Ich hätte in Freiheit nicht besser informiert sein können, was genau vor sich geht."

„Und das war ihnen wichtig?"

„Aber natürlich. Einen sehr vagen Eindruck habe ich ja allein. Aber für Einzelheiten brauche ich Nachrichten von außen. In der Woche, als die Loslösung des Zonengebietes offiziell gemacht wurde, war Alfed Jones bei mir. An dem fraglichen Tage war er die ganze Zeit mit mir im Bunker. Sehen Sie, wir Nationen stellen das Land nicht nur dar. Auf eine Art, die wir auch nicht erklären können, sind wir das Land. Was mit dem Land geschieht, drückt sich für uns körperlich aus. An langfristige Entwicklungen kann sich der Körper anpassen, aber wenn etwas großes plötzlich geschieht, macht es sich unmittelbar bemerkbar, als Krankheit, als Ohnmacht, und in Spuren von Verletzungen. Der Verlust von Ostpreußen und Schlesien hatte sich schon auf dem linken Arm und der Seite abgezeichnet, als Gilbert noch bei mir war und er teilte die Narben. Aber an jenem Tag wurde von der mir verbliebenen Landfläche noch einmal fast ein Drittel heraus gestanzt, das machte sich schon dramatisch bemerkbar."

Jones warf ein: „Er meint, dass es weh getan hat. Und es hat eine FETTE Narbe ergeben."

„Da sich also die linke Seite neu ausbalancieren musste, sind alte Spuren, alte Narben dort ausgewischt worden, in Austausch gegen die neue."

Konnte man überzeugend aussehende Narben nachmachen? Die üblichen Bühnensachen wirkten nur auf Distanz echt, bei näherer Betrachtung waren sie sehr offensichtlich, oder nicht?

„Kann man da mal einen Blick drauf werfen?" fragte Adenauer.

Beilschmidt stand sofort auf und machte sich an den Hemdknöpfen zu schaffen.

„Um Himmels Willen keine große Aktion" sagte Adenauer eilig. „Ich möchte uns und vor allen Dingen Ihnen die Peinlichkeit ersparen, sich hier halb auszuziehen, wenn das, wie Sie sagen, sich den Rumpf entlang zieht. Ein kleiner Einblick in den oberen Anfang der Narbe sollte genügen."

Er beließ es bei den oberen zwei Knöpfen und zog das Hemd beiseite. Auf der Schulter war eine Narbe zu sehen, die schlecht verheilt wirkte, denn sie war fast einen halben Zentimeter breit. Sie schien nach vorne und ebenso nach hinten mit einer leichten Neigung zur Körpermitte weiter zu führen und sie wirkte unangenehm echt. Adenauer war aufgestanden, um einen näheren Blick darauf zu werfen.

Beilschmidt hatte sich in den letzten Minuten wieder hinter seiner Maske der Neutralität verschanzt und erzählte in sehr plattem Tonfall. „Das zieht sich von der Schulter bis ungefähr Hüfthöhe runter, biegt dann ab, über den Hüftknochen auf den Rücken und dort im gleichen Verlauf wieder nach oben." Er öffnete den untersten erreichbaren Hemdknopf, zupfte das Baumwollhemd darunter aus dem Hosenbund und zeigte ein weiteres kleines Stück der Narbe.

Adenauer war am Anfang aufgestanden, um etwas näher zu treten, wich jetzt wieder zurück auf seinen Platz. „Das sollte wirklich erstmal reichen, bitte entschuldigen Sie meine Aufdringlichkeit. Vielen Dank jedenfalls." Er schloss kurz die Augen und kniff sich in den Nasenrücken. Das sah verdammt echt aus! Und warum hatte sich dieser Druck im Schädel noch weiter verschärft? Grade in diesem Moment verwandelte sich der Druck in dumpf pochenden Schmerz.

Während Beilschmidt sein Hemd zurecht zupfte und sich setzte war Jones unruhig auf seinem Stuhl herum gerutscht. „Ähm, ich hatte da mal eine Frage, Herr Kanzler, Sir. Bezüglich Ihrer Person."

„Ja? Fragen Sie ruhig."

„Sie sagten was von Haft? Ich habe zwar in Ihrem Lebenslauf gelesen, wie ich zugebe nur, weil England mich dazu gezwungen hat, aber ich bin nur bis zum Jahr 35 oder so gekommen. Ich muss da etwas wichtiges verpasst haben."

„Ach so, nun, wie man es nimmt. Nach einem Attentat auf Hitler hatte es zahlreiche Verhaftungen gegeben und ich verbrachte ebenfalls einige Zeit in Haft."

Jones wirkte sehr eifrig, als er fragte: „Und? Waren Sie beteiligt?"

Adenauer schloss ungläubig einen Moment wieder die Augen.

„Ich meine, inzwischen könnten Sie's doch zugeben, so unter uns. Ich sag's bestimmt nicht weiter!"

Kirkland hatte beide Hände vor das Gesicht geschlagen und Bonnefoy kicherte verhalten. Auch Adenauer konnte sich ein leichtes Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Dieses jugendlich leichtsinnige KIND! „Lieber Herr Jones, ich bin katholisch. Und nicht nur das, ich bin tatsächlich ein gläubiger Mensch. Und ich werde mich ganz gewiss nicht zu derartigen drastischen Maßnahmen oder eine Teilnahme daran gegen wen auch immer und aus welchem Grund auch immer hinreißen lassen. Das schließen meine Grundsätze aus. Und ich möchte auch nicht erleben, dass sich Vertreter meiner Regierung oder der Opposition zu ähnlichen Taten hinreißen lassen. Ich möchte diesen Geist in diesem Land nicht mehr sehen. Wir sollten doch die Fehler der Vergangenheit vermeiden, nicht wahr."

Jones schien kurz aber intensiv nachzudenken. „Sie haben Recht! Ganz genau so ist es! Jetzt bin ich erleichtert. He, Ludwig! Du bist hier echt in guten Händen, weißt du!"

„Einen Moment noch eben", sagte Adenauer. „Immer langsam mit den jungen Pferden. Ich hätte da noch ein bis zwei Sachen dazu zu sagen."

Jones lächelte ihn hoffnungsvoll an, die anderen waren wieder ernst geworden und wirkten gespannt.

„Sie versuchen hier die ganze Zeit mir Dinge glaubhaft zu machen, die nicht nur den Rahmen bisheriger Naturwissenschaft durchbrechen, sondern die durchweg magisch aussehen. Selbst wenn ich das glaubte, wer sagt denn, dass ich das überhaupt akzeptieren will?" Die Kopfschmerzen steigerten sich zu einem kurzen Stechen und sanken wieder auf das Niveau dumpfen Pochens. „Wollen Sie mir als nächstes erzählen, dass Sie alle kleine magische Tricks auf Lager haben?"

Kirkland schaltete sich ein: „Natürlich wollen wir das nicht behaupten ..." Er verstummte unter Adenauers kritischem Blick. Der Kanzler trommelte mit den Fingern auf die Tischplatte. Kirklands Formulierungen schien ihm besonders interessant zu sein. Wollte er einfach abstreiten, hätte er sagen können: Natürlich haben wir keine magischen Tricks in der Hinterhand, oder etwas ähnliches. Statt dessen erklärte er, sie wollten so etwas nicht behaupten. War er nun oberschlau und wollte nicht direkt lügen? Dann hatte er sich wenigstens einen Pluspunkt in Ehrlichkeit verdient? Moment! Wohin führten diese Gedankengänge?

A/N: Selektives Zitat aus dem Wiki: Nach dem gescheiterten Aufstand gegen Hitler am 20. Juli 1944 wurde Adenauer im Rahmen der Aktion Gitter am 22. August verhaftet und in das Kölner Gestapo-Gefängnis EL-DE-Haus gebracht. Konkrete Verdachtsmomente gegen ihn lagen nicht vor. [...] Einen Tag später wurde er von dort mit anderen ehemaligen Reichstagsabgeordneten und Politikern demokratischer Parteien (u. a. mit Eßer, Baumhoff, Schlack, Gerig und Roth) in das Arbeitserziehungslager in den Messehallen in Köln-Deutz überführt. Zitatende

Es hat in den letzten Jahren/Monaten der Weimarer Republik einige fragwürdige Todesfälle unter Politikern gegeben, aber ich find's grad nicht mehr wieder. Ich glaube, es waren zwei oder drei Leute. Bitte um Entschuldigung.


	7. 7 Die kleinen ganz normalen Eigenheiten

**Hallo!** Ich weiß, die Sache zieht sich hin, aber ich kann es ihnen auch nicht zu einfach machen. Dies ist natürlich nur eine Ausrede für: Ich walze es gerne etwas aus. Aber der Knoten platzt bald, keine Sorge.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia Axis Powers und seine Charaktere gehört mir nicht sondern Himaruya-san. Ich leihe sie mir nur aus und verspreche, sie nachher wieder ins Regal zurück zu setzen.

Die hier genannten historischen Personen und Örtlichkeiten gehören mir noch viel weniger und die Verwendung der Namen geschieht nicht in der Absicht respektlos zu erscheinen usw. und so fort, ihr kennt es mittlerweile.

7 Die kleinen ganz normalen Eigenheiten

Bonnefoys Blicke wanderten zwischen Kirkland und Adenauer hin und her. Schließlich sagte er zögernd: „Ich kenne da jemanden, der in seiner Küche jedes beliebige Lebensmittel in ein Stück Grillkohle verwandeln kann."

Kirkland ging hoch: „Ich koche in meiner Küche, daran gibt es nichts auszusetzen!"

„Grillkohle."

„Und was ich koche ist absolut genießbar!"

„Wenn man ein Grill ist. Aber Scherz beiseite, Wenn man mal von unserer Fähigkeit absieht, so ziemlich jede Verletzung auszuheilen und der Tatsache, dass wir seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr altern, hatten Sie an bestimmte Arten von Tricks gedacht? Ich kenne jemanden, der jedes beliebige Musikstück, auch wenn er es nur einmal gehört hat, auf dem Klavier oder der Geige spielen kann. Zählt so etwas auch?"

„Österreich" warf Beilschmidt von der anderen Seite des Raumes ein.

„Oder Ungarns Bratpfanne des Schreckens", fuhr Bonnefoy fort. „Keiner von uns hat bisher herausgefunden, wo sie das Ding immer her nimmt. Eben noch steht sie unbewaffnet vor einem, plötzlich schwingt sie das Ding und etwa zwei Kilo Gusseisen treffen auf eine Fontanelle. Das Ding ist ein getarnter Streitkolben!"

Kirkland sagte: „Russlands eiserne Leber. Der Kerl kippt jeden Tag ein bis zwei Flaschen Vodka und ist nicht einmal beschwipst."

„Das ist ja recht unterhaltsam, aber betrifft Beispiele, die weit weg sind. Und damit im Moment jedenfalls nicht beweisbar. Und ich möchte hier auch niemanden verletzt sehen, auch nicht zu Vorführzwecken."

„Ganz so schnell geht das dann doch nicht, aber von heut auf morgen ..."

„Sehen Sie." Adenauer sah Beilschmidt an. Wenn der Mann ihm sozusagen gehörte, könnte er sich vielleicht mit ihm vertrauter machen. „Was ist denn mit Ihnen? Sagen Sie mir, gibt es an Ihnen derartige bemerkenswerte Eigenheiten?"

Beilschmidt wirkte erschrocken, seine Augen wurden größer, die Nasenflügel weiteten sich, der Mund formte ein O, er lief leicht rosa an und begann stockend zu sprechen: „Ich habe einen ziemlich guten Rapport mit meinem Land, Grenzverläufe, welcher Teil von wem besetzt ist, Hochwassergebiete und so weiter. Leider habe ich ganz schlechte bis gar keine Verbindung zu den Menschen, alles undeutlich und verschwommen ..."

„Das stimmt", warf Kirkland ein. „Mit seinem Land war er verblüffend gut. Keiner musste ihm erklären, wer von uns welche Gebiete besetzt hatte. Er wusste noch vor uns, dass Russlands Zugriff auf sein Land stärker war, als der von uns, und rechnete anfangs damit, dass wir nachziehen und ihn am Ende völlig auseinander reißen, der arme Kerl. Hauptsächlich deswegen, weil sich Frankreich in einer kleinen Ecke genau so besitzergreifend nieder gelassen hatte."

Adenauers Blick wanderte zwischen Kirkland, Bonnefoy und Beilschmidt hin und her. Beilschmidt wirkte erleichtert, dass ihm jemand das Reden abgenommen hatte. Irgendetwas an dieser Beobachtung zupfte an Adenauers Aufmerksamkeit, aber er sah noch nicht, was dahinter steckte. Beilschmidt hatte heute nicht das erste mal so ausgesehen. Dieses mal war er nicht dazu gekommen zu erzählen, auf welchem Wege er seine Kenntnisse gewann. Lag es daran? War es einfach nur schwer zu erklären, weil es ihm so 'zuflog' wie die Deutschkenntnisse von Jones? Moment, Jones Sprachkenntnisse. Wie war das noch?

„Herr Jones? Sagten Sie nicht, Ihre Deutschkenntnisse fliegen Ihnen so zu, wegen der Einwanderer?"

„Ja genau. Ich spreche die Sprachen meiner Bürger. Ich denke, da klappt meine Verbindung zu meinen Leuten ziemlich gut, he? Auch wenn es durchaus eine nennenswerte Anzahl von Einwanderern einer Sprache braucht, bis das tatsächlich klappt. Sie müssen sich sozusagen gegen die anderen Sprachen durchsetzen können. Tja, könnte man das als einen der Tricks rechnen, die Sie meinten? Nach unseren Maßstäben ist das ziemlich normal eigentlich. Vielleicht gibt es noch andere Dinge, die wir normal finden, die eigentlich ... he, ich weiß etwas! Ha ha ha! Warum bin ich da nicht sofort drauf gekommen?" Er stand auf und trat an Kirklands Stuhl heran.

„Was hast du vor? Nein! Lass das!" Dann fing er an, schnelles Englisch zu sprechen, beziehungsweise zu schreien. Jones hatte mit einer Hand die Lehne seines Stuhles gegriffen, mit der anderen Hand zwischen Kirklands Knien die Vorderkante der Sitzfläche. Und dann hob er den Engländer hoch, als wäre er federleicht.

In dem resultierenden schnellen Wortschwall glaubte Adenauer mindestens einmal das Wort Git zu erkennen, das er heute zum ersten mal gehört hatte. Außerdem die Formulierung: put me down und darüber hinaus noch viele andere Worte, die sehr farbenfroh klangen.

Jones lacht immer noch, als er den Engländer schließlich wieder absetzte.

Der schimpfte noch eine Weile weiter und sagte dann: „Es ist ein Wunder, dass du durch die Tür kommst, ohne etwas abzubrechen!"

„He, Mann. Ich bin damit aufgewachsen, ich kann damit umgehen!"

Kirkland meckerte noch ein bisschen mit ihm herum, während Adenauer sich die Stirn hielt. Wenn wenigstens die Kopfschmerzen nicht so plötzlich gekommen wären, ausgerechnet an diesem Abend. Jones kleine Vorführung hatte ihn ein wenig erscheckt, aber andererseits kam ihm nicht entfernt der Gedanke, er könnte in irgend einer Gefahr schweben, denn so wie sich Jones bisher aufführte, war er naiv und leichtsinnig, aber auch gutherzig, ein lebhaftes Beispiel amerikanischer Begeisterungsfähigkeit und zuversichtlichen Glaubens in die eigenen Fähigkeiten. Aber trotzdem wusste er nicht, was er in dieser Situation nun tun oder denken sollte.

„Ich könnte einen Schluck Mineralwasser vertragen, nach dem ganzen Gerede", sagte er und wies auf ein Schränkchen, das hinter Beilschmidt stand. Hinter Glastüren sah man eine Karaffe und Gläser, mit denen Beilschmidt im Handumdrehen alle versorgte.

„Danke schön." Adenauer nippte an seinem Glas und schien eine kleine Auszeit zu nehmen, denn er verfiel in Schweigen. Tatsächlich beschäftigte ihn die letzte Vorführung. Jones hatte mit keiner Wimper gezuckt und nicht einmal den Atemrythmus geändert. Und irgendwelche technischen Tricks, die ihm dabei hätten helfen können, hier in Adenauers eigenem Büro, wären zu auffällig und damit unmöglich. Zählte das nicht allmählich doch als Beweis? Aber genau hier hatte Adenauer ein Problem: er wollte diese ganze Geschichte eigentlich nicht glauben. Das alles war zu fremd und brächte sehr viele unbequeme Implikationen mit sich. Selten in seinem Leben war er so unsicher darüber gewesen, was zu tun sei wie jetzt.

Seine Gäste hatten nach einem kurzen Blick zu ihm anscheinend beschlossen ihm seine Bedenkzeit zu lassen und ein Gespräch untereinander angefangen.

Bonnefoy sagte gerade: „Einmal abgesehen von l'Ameriques ungewöhnlichen Körperkräften, ich glaube ja, viele unserer Talente sind einfach das Ergebnis von sehr langjähriger Übung, so wie Roderichs Klavierspiel zum Beispiel."

„Und Ivans eiserner Leber?" fragte Kirkland.

„Wer weiß", Bonnefoy lächelte. „Auf jeden Fall aber kann unser süßer Norditalien großartig malen und zeichnen. Es war immer wieder erstaunlich, was er zustande brachte, wenn ich ihn in einem Zimmer mit Malutensilien warten ließ, während ich uns etwas zu essen machte. Die meisten Bilder habe ich ja behalten, aber zwei seiner Werke hängen heute in Museen."

„Welche?" fragte Kirkland verblüfft.

„Sage ich dir nicht."

„Er kann aber auch gut kochen", warf der bisher eher stille Beilschmidt ein. „Pasta mit einer sehr leckeren Soße dazu, oder Pizza. Und sein Kaffee ist absolut ungeschlagen."

„Gibt es noch etwas, das dir dazu einfällt", versuchte Bonnefoy ihn weiter aus der Reserve zu locken.

„Schnell wegrennen und faktisch jederzeit aus egal was eine weiße Fahne basteln."

„Wow, ein echter Kämpfer, wie?" sagte Jones.

„Das war alles nicht unbedingt sein Ding."

„Hat er dir eigentlich etwas gemalt oder gezeichnet?" wollte Bonnefoy wissen.

„Er hat sich hauptsächlich auf die Küche und Pasta konzentriert. Aber er hat in meinem Büro etwas gezeichnet, als ich mal nicht da war. Er hat meine Korrespondenz mit kleinen Skizzen verziert. Auf einem der Briefe war unter der Grußzeile eine Seerose mit Blatt auf einer angedeuteten Wasserfläche, bei einem anderen Brief über der Anrede eine Rosenblüte und bei dem dritten Brief saß ein Pfau sozusagen auf dem Textblock, die Schwanzfedern den Rand hinunter gehängt. Er meinte, die Empfänger freuen sich sicherlich über eine hübsche Abwechslung in der langweiligen Büroarbeit. Tat mir richtig leid, dass ich ihn ermahnen musste, er sollte keine Skizzen auf die Ränder meiner Briefe zeichnen. Ein paar Tage später saß er wieder in meinem Büro, weil ich kurzfristig weg musste. Ich war kaum mehr als zehn Minuten fort, was glaubst du, was inzwischen passiert war?"

„Wenn du mich so anschaust", sagte Bonnefoy, „dann denke ich, er hat eine ausgearbeitete Zeichnung auf die Rückseite eines Briefes platziert."

„Du kennst ihn ziemlich gut, wie?"

„Ich kenne ihn schon ziemlich lange."

„Und ich habe es erst gemerkt, als der Brief schon unterschrieben war, faktisch, als ich ihn in den Umschlag stecken wollte. Also, dazu fiel mir nichts mehr ein." Er schüttelte den Kopf, in Gedanken noch bei diesen Kapriolen. Er schien nicht einmal wütend zu sein, eher ungläubig, dass jemand etwas derartiges zustande bringt. „Ein Bild von seinem Haus in der Toscana, hatte er mir damals noch gesagt, komplett mit Säulenzypresse und Lavendelstäucher im Garten. Er hatte sich zum Malen dort ein Mansardenzimmer eingerichtet, man sah die großen Dachfenster im Bild sehr gut. Erstaunlich, was er in wenigen Minuten fertig bringt. Ich hätte es mit Sicherheit mehr zu schätzen gewusst, wenn ich den Brief nicht ungültig stempeln und neu hätte schreiben müssen."

Adenauer war bei seinen Worten in die Gegenwart zurück gekehrt und sah ihn kritisch an. „Von wann war dieser Brief?" fragte er.

„Das sind jetzt etwas mehr als 10 Jahre her", sagte Beilschmidt.

„Wissen Sie noch und mögen mir sagen, um was es ging? Oder hätten Sie da ein Problem damit?"

„Kein Problem. Es ging um ein paar Fahrzeuge, Ersatzteile und Werkzeuge, die verschickt werden sollten."

„Und Ihre Unterschrift war schon darauf ..."

„Ich hätte das Ding eigentlich zerreißen und wegwerfen sollen, aber dann habe ich ihn erst einmal an die Seite gelegt und irgendwann war er weg. Ich dachte, Feliciano hätte ihn eingesteckt."

„Würden Sie mich noch einmal einen Blick auf Ihre Schrift auf Ihrem Foto werfen lassen?"

„Natürlich. Warum nicht." Beilschmidt zückte das Foto und legte es mit der Schrift nach oben auf den Tisch. Er war, ebenso wie die anderen drei, überrascht von Adenauers Fragen. Es schien, als wäre er auf einer Spur und tatsächlich war er das. Dabei war ihm nicht ganz wohl zumute. Die Handschrift auf dem Foto war ihm vorhin bekannt vorgekommen und allmählich erhärtete sich ein Verdacht, woher. Wenn dies nun war währe – darüber wäre er nicht sehr froh.

„Diese Handschrift hier ist sicherlich Ihre Schönschrift?", fragte er, stand auf und holte von seinem Schreibtisch einen Notizzettel und einen Schreiber.

„Wenn ich es eilig habe, sieht es anders aus, das gebe ich zu."

Adenauer schob ihm Papier und Schreiber hin. „Und wie sieht das dann aus? Schreiben Sie hier bitte so, wie sie damals die Briefe unterschrieben haben."

Beilschmidt setzte eine schnelle Unterschrift auf das Papier und bei deren Anblick zog sich etwas in Adenauer zusammen. Das war genau, was er in Erinnerung hatte. Einige typische Linien waren mit dem Namenszug auf dem Foto gleich, aber alles etwas spitzer, gedrängter und schwerer lesbar. Darum hatte er sich damals nie damit aufgehalten, die Unterschrift zu entziffern, die unter allem stand.

A/N: Ja, die Bratpfanne. Alubratpfannen gibt es noch nicht so lange und die verdammten alten Bratpfannen konnten recht schwer sein, wie das mit Gusseisen üblich ist. Getarnter Streitkolben ist keine Übertreibung.

... Frankreich hatte sich in einer Ecke recht besitzergreifend nieder gelassen: das Saarland. Francis hätte es sich gerne ganz unter den Nagel gerissen, zog sich aber doch zurück. Eine Weile stand das Saarland als autonome Region noch unter der Verwaltung der UN und wurde erst 1955 wieder der BRD angeschlossen.


	8. 8 Ich krieg, ich hab, ich bin die Krise

Meine Kapitelüberschriften werden auch immer bekloppter. Und für den Rest ab hier muss ich mir noch Überschriften ausdenken * facepalm *.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia Axis Powers und seine Charaktere gehört mir nicht sondern Himaruya-san. Ich leihe sie mir nur aus und verspreche, sie nachher wieder ins Regal zurück zu setzen.

Die hier genannten historischen Personen und Örtlichkeiten gehören mir noch viel weniger und die Verwendung der Namen geschieht nicht in der Absicht respektlos zu erscheinen usw. und so fort, ihr kennt es mittlerweile.

8 Ich krieg', ich hab', ich bin die Krise

„Einen Augenblick bitte." Die anderen beobachteten verwundert, wie er einen Karton aus einem seiner Schränke holte. Sein Büro war zwar schon seit einigen Tagen komplett eingerichtet, alle Unterlagen geordnet, aber er besaß noch diesen letzten Karton mit persönlichen Gegenständen, bei denen er sich uneinig darüber war, wohin damit. Er holte ein nicht sehr großes, gerahmtes Bild heraus, ohne es seinen Gästen zu zeigen, legte es stumm mit der Rückseite nach oben auf den Tisch und sah in die Runde. Vielleicht ahnten sie worum es ging. Jones knabberte an seiner Unterlippe, Kirkland blieb dagegen ruhig, ebenso wie Beilschmidt, der ihn aufmerksam ansah. Bonnefoy rutschte auf seinem Stuhl hin und her.

Adenauer begann die Klammern zu lösen und nahm dann vorsichtig die Abdeckung ab, ohne das Bild zu verschieben, dessen Rückseite nun sichtbar dalag. Es war ein sehr amtlich aussehendes Schreiben, komplett mit dem Briefkopf, wie er im dritten Reich üblich war, einem kurzen Text in Maschinenschrift und einer Unterschrift, die unleugbar von Beilschmidt stammte.

„Mon dieux" murmelte Bonnefoy.

„Sie mal einer an", sagte Kirkland. „Wie kamen Sie denn daran?"

„Ich habe es vor mehr als zehn Jahren, kurz vor Ausbruch des Krieges in Berlin in einem Antiquariat bekommen. Ich war gerade einige Wochen in der Stadt und wollte dort ein paar interessante Bücher kaufen. Der Antiquariar hatte auch Bilder im Programm, einfache Drucke, und dieses hier, das einzige originale Stück, wenn auch nur eine Skizze."

Er drehte das Blatt um und zeigte ihnen die Bleifstiftzeichnung eines Hauses mit Terasse, Kübelpflanzen und einer gemütlichen Sitzecke im Garten. Das Zimmer im oberen Stockwerk, mit dem großen Mansardenfenster hatte außerdem einen Balkon, auf dem eine Staffelei stand. Das Bild war detailreich und fein ausgearbeitet, sah überhaupt nicht nach einer zehn Minuten Skizze aus. „Er hatte es mir für 5 Pfennig mitgegeben, weil es nur auf einfachem Schreibpapier ist, statt richtigem Künstlerpapier. Ich darf es nicht in die Sonne hängen, es würde vergilben. Außerdem – ich meine, normalerweise nimmt ja keiner aufgehängte Bilder von der Wand, um dahinter zu schauen, mit diesem Brief hinten drauf würde ich schon ein paar seltsame Blicke kassieren, auch wenn es nur um Fahrzeuge geht."

Er setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl und sah Beilschmidt an. Wirkte der Mann besorgt? Das wäre er sicherlich auch, an seiner Stelle. Hier hatte sich nun von seiner eigenen Hand und für ihn darum unleugbar ein Beweis angefunden, dass er es mit mehr als nur einfachen jungen Männer zu tun hatte. Er hatte immer noch Mühe die Einzelheiten, die er gehört hatte für sich sinnvoll einzuordnen, das alles war ihm zu fremdartig. Aber diese Tatsachen waren da: dieses Bild hatte er selbst vor Jahren gekauft, mit Beilschmidts Unterschrift darauf, der vor zehn Jahren sicherlich nicht anders ausgesehen hatte, als jetzt, als auf den Fotos, nämlich als wäre er gerade zwanzig Jahre alt. Und auch die anderen Fotos waren demnach echt, und die Notiz von Präsident Truman, und die Alliierten versuchten ihm diesen Mann als Mitarbeiter aufzudrängen, einen Ex-Nazi, einen direkten und sicherlich nahen Mitarbeiter von Hitler selbst? An dieser Stelle setzte für ihn die Logik aus, dafür steigerten sich die Kopfschmerzen zu dem durchdringenden Stechen, das er vorhin schon kurz erlebt hatte, und blieben auf dem Pegel. Er schloß gequält die Augen und sackte leise seufzend zusammen. So bekam er nicht mit, wie auch die anderen Nationen besorgt Blicke wechselten. Bonnefoy neigte sich zu ihm hin und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Herr Kanzler? Herr Adenauer? Können Sie mich hören?" fragte er leise.

Tatsächlich drang seine Stimme nur schwach zu Adenauer durch, dem der Schädel zu dröhnen schien. Er öffnete die Augen, aber was er sah schien verschwommen, undeutlich und von grauen Schleiern verhangen. Das musste die Sorte Migräne sein, die er sonst nur vom Hörensagen kannte, wenn man nur noch in einem sehr stillen, abgedunkelten Raum liegen möchte und ungestört vor sich hin leiden. Er hielt sich an der Tischkante fest und stand auf.

„Meine Herren, wenn sie mir den Herren Beilschmidt unbedingt auf die Gehaltsliste schieben wollen, kann ich das wahrscheinlich nicht verhindern, aber ich sehe keine Basis für etwas auch nur entfernt ähnliches wie eine Zusammenarbeit. Vielleicht sollten Sie jetzt besser gehen. Alle."

Während er die wenigen Schritte bis zu seinem Schreibtisch taumelte, wo er sich anlehnte und sich zu ihnen umdrehte, waren die anderen ebenfalls aufgestanden.

„Das ist sehr bedauerlich", hörte er Beilschmidt zwar leise aber doch deutlich sagen. Dann strebte er zur Tür, wurde aber von Jones abgefangen.

„Nicht so schnell, warum so eilig?"

Kirkland und Bonnefoy hatten sich dem Kanzler zugewandt und sprachen leise aber drängend auf ihn ein. „Bitte überlegen Sie es sich noch einmal, Herr Kanzler, bitte halten sie durch, wir müssen noch weiter darüber verhandeln." Ihre Stimmen drangen nur schwach an sein Ohr, aber er bekam sehr deutlich mit, was Beilschmidt zu Jones sagte.

„Das ist doch eine Quälerei, vielleicht sollten wir es andermal neu versuchen."

„Aber nein! Wir kriegen das heute Abend noch hin, wart es nur ab. Warum willst du überhaupt so schnell weg?" Auch Jones' Stimme ging in dem Dröhnen der Kopfschmerzen fast unter.

„Du hast es selbst gehört. Wenn mein Kanzler mich an die frische Luft setzen will, dann habe ich zu gehen, so einfach ist das."

„Nein, nein, nein! Du kannst protestieren! Bevor du gehst. Das weißt du."

„Das ändert aber nichts am Rauswurf. Also!"

Das zweite Mal an diesem Abend hatte Adenauer eine plötzliche Eingebung. „Einen Moment alle zusammen. Ich habe es mir spontan anders überlegt, keiner rührt sich von der Stelle."

Bonnefoy und Kirkland machten jeder erleichtert einen Schritt zurück. Jones, der Beilschmidt nicht mehr festhalten mußte, wich ebenfalls beiseite. Sie sahen sich um und überblickten die Situation. Der einzige, der sich tatsächlich nicht von der Stelle gerührt hatte, war Beilschmidt, dessen Rücken angespannt wirkte.

„Drehen Sie sich bitte zu mir um, Herr Beilschmidt", sagte Adenauer.

Er drehte sich um. Seine bisher mühsam gehütete Maske der Neutralität war dahin, sein Ausruck sah für Adenauer nach reiner Verzweiflung aus.

„Machen Sie genau zwei Schritte auf mich zu, bitte", wies er an. Beilschmidt machte genau zwei zögernde Schritte. Ja, eindeutig Verzweiflung. Und wahrscheinlich noch viel mehr als das. Außerdem war Adenauer nicht entgangen, dass seine Kopfschmerzen wieder etwas nachgelassen hatten, seit er Beilschmidt nicht mehr von sich wies sondern ihn im Gegenteil genau zu beobachten gewillt war. Sie hämmerten immer noch durchdringend, aber sein Blick war wieder unverschleiert und der Hörsinn klar. Und er erinnerte sich an das, was hier gesagt wurde, seit er versucht hatte, sie alle vor die Tür zu setzen.

„Hören Sie, Herr Beilschmidt, ich möchte Ihnen die Beantwortung der folgenden Frage freistellen. Sie müssen nicht antworten, wenn Sie nicht wollen, aber es sieht ganz so aus, als wären Sie an mein Wort gebunden, müssten meinen Anweisungen folgen einfach aus dem Grunde, weil ich jetzt Ihr regierender Kanzler bin. Ist das so?"

Er sackte ein wenig zusammen. „Genauso ist es."

„Obwohl Sie protestieren könnten, theoretisch ..."

Jones murmelte: „Oh, verdammter Mist!"

„Alfred!" zischte Kirkland in seine Richtung.

„Sorry, Mann. Ist mir so rausgerutscht." Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Adenauer ging nicht auf die Unterbrechung ein. „ ... sind Sie durchaus ohne Kommentar auf dem Weg hier hinaus gewesen. Mich interessiert, warum. Obwohl ich Sie nicht zu einer Antwort zwingen will, ich bin nur neugierig." Er erinnerte sich an Beilschmidt Worte: 'das ist doch eine Quälerei' und wüßte gerne, ob er sie richtig interpretierte.

Beilschmidt schluckte trocken. „Herr Kanzler, Sie leiden im Moment unter gewaltigen Kopfschmerzen, das sieht man Ihnen an, abgesehen davon ist es mir klar. Sie lehnen die ganze Situation ab, Sie lehnen mich ab, das ist verständlich. Aber die Kopfschmerzen werden nachlassen und sogar ganz verschwinden, wenn wir genug räumlichen Abstand zwischen uns legen. Hundert Meter reichen schon aus. Vielleicht können wir ein andermal weiter verhandeln, wenn Sie Gelegenheit hatten, alles zu überdenken."

„Ist das so? Ist das auch eine von Ihren für Sie ganz normalen Eigenheiten? Wie dieses auf Anweisungen folgen müssen? Nur, dass Sie wahrscheinlich niemanden darauf hinweisen, oder?"

Er sah bei dieser Frage die Vertreter der Alliierten an.

Bonnefoy sagte: „Ich weise ganz bestimmt niemanden darauf hin! Niemals! Ich käme in Teufels Küche, wenn ich das täte. Es ist schon schwierig genug, wie es ist!"

„Da muss ich dem Frosch mal recht geben", sagte Kirkland.

„Jop!" Jones lachte. „Ich protestieren so ausdauernd, wenn mir mein Auftrag nicht paßt, oder lenke mit Gegenvorschlägen ab, dass meine Bosse oft genug aufgeben und mir die Arbeit erlassen. Die Bosse, die ich hatte, waren alle der Meinung, dass ich nur tue, was mir passt. Keiner ist bisher je darauf gekommen."

„Bei mir hat es schon mal wer bemerkt", sagte Kirkland. Aber nicht innerhalb der ersten Stunde. Ist das erste Mal, dass ich das erlebe. Und ich fürchte, wir haben unseren Teil dazu beigetragen, dass die Sache auffliegt. Tut mir leid, Ludwig."

„Ist jetzt auch egal. Schwamm drüber." Der Blick, mit dem er Adenauer nach wie vor fixierte, hatte etwas flehendes bekommen.

„Ich würde gerne viele Antworten von Ihnen hören, zu den vielen, vielen Fragen, die mir zu ihrer Person einfallen."

„Die sollen Sie haben. Ich will Ihnen gern alles erzählen, was Sie wissen wollen."

„Allerdings ist es aus Gründen der Diskretion vielleicht besser, wenn wir uns unter vier Augen unterhalten."

„Das ist sehr rücksichtsvoll von Ihnen. Ich hoffe, dass sich dann auch der Grund für Ihre Kopfschmerzen von alleine regelt. Vielleicht lässt sich das etwas beschleunigen, wenn ich Ihnen die Zusammenhänge erkläre? Dazu können die anderen vielleicht beitragen. Ich muss dazu nur wenig ausholen. Unter uns Nationen ist es so, dass jeder die anderen, die sein Land betreten, sozusagen aufspüren kann."

Kirkland schien empört. „He, warte mal, willst du das wirklich erzählen? Das glaube ich ja nicht!"

„Warum nicht? Eigentlich ist es keine grosse Sache, denke ich."

„So ähnlich denke ich auch", sagte Jones. „Mit der Information kann er doch selbst nichts anfangen, das ist doch für ihn mehr ein Kuriosum am Rande. Kein Grund einen Aufstand zu machen, England. Gaaanz ruhig bleiben, alter Mann."

Kirkland schlug eine Hand vor das Gesicht.

Jones erklärte an Ludwigs Stelle weiter: „Das ist wie eine Art von Radar, Nationenradar. Auf meinem eigenen Land und auf dem Land, das ich gerade besetzt habe, kann ich die anderen aufspüren. Normalerweise, wenn ich ruhig sitze und darauf lausche, würde ich die anderen bemerken, sobald jemand mein Land betritt, aber das Signal geht im alltäglichen Betrieb eigentlich unter. Auf fremden Land müssen mir die anderen schon ziemlich nahe sein, unter hundert Meter etwa, und selbst dann ist das Signal undeutlich und wenn ich in Menschenmassen unterwegs bin, mitten in Städten, kann ich dran vorbei laufen. Eigentlich nur eine ganz praktische Kleinigkeit, oder?"

Adenauer blieb skeptisch. „Darum wäre es sinnlos gewesen aus dem Bunker wegzulaufen, nicht wahr?"

„Sie finden mich ja doch wieder", sagte Beilschmidt. „Mein Land Richtung Osten zu verlassen, käme mir nicht in den Sinn, die anderen Nationen würden mich sicherlich bei ihnen melden, Schweitz würde mich vielleicht sogar erschießen wollen."

„Romano würde dich mit Sicherheit erschießen wollen", warf Bonnefoy ein.

Adenauer ließ sich nicht ablenken. „Aber wenn das Ihr Radarsystem ist, warum kommen dann bei mir die Kopfschmerzen an?"

„Jop, dein Kanzler ist scharfsinnig." Jones grinste. „Dein Einsatz, Ludwig."

„Weil mit Ihrem Eid heute Morgen die Verbindung geschaffen worden ist, die Sie an meinem Ende des Radarsystems mit einbindet. Ich habe Sie jetzt sozusagen auf der Karte."

Adenauers Augenbrauen wanderten in die Höhe, aber er sagte erst einmal nichts dazu.

Beilschmidt fuhr fort: „Und Sie haben mich im Radar. Da Sie keine ähnliche Verbindung zu dem Land selbst haben, wie wir, bin ich für Sie nicht direkt ein Blip auf einer Karte, aber sie habe eine Richtung, wenn Sie nach mir suchen wollen."

Als weiter keine Erklärung kam, sagte Adenauer schließlich: „An welcher Stelle sollte diese Information dazu geeignet sein, mich zu beruhigen?"

„Das ist genau das, was ich meine!" platzte es aus Kirkland heraus. „Insgesamt ist die ganze Sache harmlos genug, aber im ersten Moment klingt das alles andere als beruhigend, oder?"

„Natürlich, ich verstehe, was Sie meinen, Herr Kanzler", sagte Beilschmidt, weil sein Kanzler still dazu nickte. „Aber wenn wir diesen Punkt von der anderen Seite betrachten: einmal angenommen, ich sage es ihnen nicht jetzt sofort, sondern erst Wochen und Monate später, oder gar nicht, und es kommt dann heraus – und wenn ich bedenke, wie das Gespräch heute Abend gelaufen ist, kommt es mit Sicherheit schnell heraus – dann macht es wahrscheinlich keinen guten Eindruck."

„So gesehen ..."

„Unter normalen Umständen wäre das alles überhaupt kein Problem!" behauptete Jones. „Ich habe meinen Bossen regelmäßig nix davon erklärt. Erstens gab es Radar noch nicht und ich hatte kein gescheites Beispiel. Zweitens scheint das für Menschen ein kitzliges Thema zu sein in jemandes Ortung zu stehen und ich wollte die Leute nicht beunruhigen. Wenn doch mal jemand einen Verdacht entwickelte, und ich zitiere mal den typischen Kommentar dazu: 'Alfred, ist es nicht komisch? Wenn ich dich suche, dann weiß ich immer genau in welche Richtung ich gehen muss.' Und dann kriegte ich immer diesen fragenden Blick. Dann habe ich meinem Boss immer ein Kompliment gesagt oder sonst irgend etwas um ihn abzulenken und so getan, als wüßte ich nicht wovon er redet und das war es auch schon. Hat nie Probleme gegeben. Aber ich nehme an, bei ihnen beiden liegt die Sache anders, weil es ein grundsätzliches Vertrauensproblem gibt, stimmts?"

Adenauer war ein wenig bestürzt, denn zumindestens was seine Seite betrifft, hatte Jones genau den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen. Soviel Scharfsinn oder Beobachtungsgabe hätte er Jones nicht zugetraut. Außerdem fiel ihm noch eine Kleinigkeit auf.

„Ich nehme am Rande mal zur Kenntnis, dass Sie sich dümmer stellen als Sie sind, wenn es Ihnen in der Situation hilfreich erscheint. Abgesehen davon muss ich leider zugeben, Sie haben recht."

„Ups, ist da gerade meine Tarnung geplatzt?" murmelte Jones leise. Kirkland starrte ihn an und schien fassungslos.

„Herr Beilschmidt", sagte Adenauer. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich von Ihnen denken soll. Ich versuche meine Gedanken um das Konzept von Nationen als Personen herum zu fügen, das ist schon nicht einfach. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich zu Ihnen stehen soll ..."

A/N Heute mal keine historischen Notizen, nur logische Hintergedanken.

Grob vereinfacht, also wirklich brutalst grob vereinfacht, ist ein Regierungschef der Regierungschef, weil er das Sagen hat, richtig? Und wie setze ich das auf der Ebene der Nationen geschickt um.

Für Arthur hat sein Weltbild grad kritischen Schaden genommen, aber ich glaube wirklich, dass sich Alfred manchmal dümmer stellt, als er ist, weil das sein Leben deutlich vereinfacht.


	9. 9 Wir kennen uns

Es tut mir leid, in diesem Kapitel sind sie ein wenig am Dummschwätzen und machen es sich fast gemütlich.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia Axis Powers und seine Charaktere gehört mir nicht sondern Himaruya-san. Ich leihe sie mir nur aus und verspreche, sie nachher wieder ins Regal zurück zu setzen.

Die hier genannten historischen Personen und Örtlichkeiten gehören mir noch viel weniger und die Verwendung der Namen geschieht nicht in der Absicht respektlos zu erscheinen usw. und so fort, ihr kennt es mittlerweile.

9 Wir kennen uns

„Herr Kanzler, ich bin hier seit 1806, in der wirren Zeit, als alles aus vielen kleineren Ländereien, Grafschaften und freien Städten bestand, ich war hier, als wir unser gemeinsames Kaiserreich gründeten, mein Bruder und ich. Als Sie geboren wurden, war ich schon seit 70 Jahren da und Sie wissen selbst, wie es weiter ging. Das ganze Kaiserreich, zwei große Kriege und die Republik dazwischen. Ich denke, Sie kennen mich gut genug."

Adenauer nickte, während er Beilschmidt genau im Blick behielt. Der Mann hatte immer noch etwas Bittendes im Blick. Es war gut, dass er an die lange Zeit erinnert hatte, das erweiterte die Perspektive und Adenauer fühlte, wie er sich Beilschmidt gegenüber entspannte. Es war um so deutlicher fühlbar, als die Kopfschmerzen gleichzeitig nachließen und das erleichterte wieder das klare Denken. „Trauen Sie mir denn, Herr Beilschmidt?" Die prompte Antwort überraschte ihn.

„Ich traue Ihnen. Natürlich tue ich das, denn ich kenne Sie, wenn auch nur entfernt."

„Woher? Wir sind uns nie begegnet, oder?"

„Nein. Aber Sie waren Bürgermeister von Köln vor dem dritten Reich. Damit haben Sie gute Arbeit geleistet. Sie gelten als durchsetzungsfähiger Mann."

Adenauer nickte. „Weniger wohlmeinende Leute nennen mich einen autoritären alten Zausel."

„Das würde ich nie sagen! Der wichtige Punkt ist, Sie haben bereits eine politische Karriere vorzuweisen nach der Sie beurteilt werden können, und darum traue ich Ihnen. Mir ist klar, dass Sie dagegen keinen wirklichen Grund haben, mir zu trauen. Ich bin immer im Hintergrund unterwegs gewesen."

Adenauer sah sich um. „So wie die anderen Herren wohl auch", sagte er.

Nach einem schnellen Blickwechsel der drei untereinander sagte Bonnefoy: „Wir haben es immer vorgezogen, unsere Existenz nicht allzu publik zu machen. Es war manchmal schon schwer genug mit dem umzugehen, was unsere eigenen Regierungen für uns auf Lager haben. Wir wollen uns nicht zum Ziel menschlicher Organisationen machen."

„Uns feindlich gesonnener Organisationen, die womöglich aus den eigenen Reihen stammen zum Beispiel", fügte Kirkland hinzu.

Das Leben als Nation schien seine Probleme zu haben. Adenauer löste sich vom Schreibtisch, auf den er sich gestützt hatte, und kehrte zu seinem Stuhl zurück. Mit einem Wink bat er die anderen, sich ebenfalls zu setzen. „Meine Herren, vielleicht könnte ich mich an den Gedanken gewöhnen, dass es Nationen in dieser Form gibt, aber was ich absolut nicht verstehe ist, warum Sie überhaupt hier sind? Was ist Ihr Platz in dieser Welt?"

„Oh je. Philosophische Grundsatzfragen!" murmelte Jones.

„Das ist in der Tat das Gebiet, auf dem wir knapp mit Antworten sind", sagte Kirkland. „Wir können es nicht zufriedenstellend erklären, aber vielleicht kann ich Ihnen davon erzählen, was wir tun und woraus unser Leben besteht? Wie wir selbst es formulieren: Wir sind geboren aus dem Land und dem Volk, denn es gibt Wechselwirkungen zwischen uns und ihnen. So etwas wie Narben nach neuen Grenzverläufen, zum Glück verblassen die irgendwann. Nationen die von Erdbeben geplagt werden, fallen auch mal spontan um, wenn es stärker bebt. Wir versuchen mit unseren Regierungen zusammen zu arbeiten, aber wir stehen für das ganze Volk, nicht für die Regierung. Wir können, wenn man uns lässt, vermittelnd arbeiten, zwischen unserer Regierung und dem Volk oder auch in internationalen Beziehungen. Zu internationalen Treffen kommen neben den offiziellen Gesandten auch wir zusammen und besprechen die Lage. Zu Kriegszeiten sehen wir uns ebenfalls auf dem Schlachtfeldern und wenn der Kampf dann vorbei ist, treffen wir unsere eigenen Abkommen. Selbst für unsere Verhältnisse ist es ungewöhnlich, dass wir Ludwig so lange fest gehalten haben, im günstigsten Falle wird die Lage besprochen und alle gehen wieder ihrer Wege. Aber nachdem das Land in derart desolatem Zustand war, haben wir ihn aus dem Verkehr gezogen, bis heute. Wir hielten es für die bessere Lösung. Außerdem sind wir von Haus aus ungerecht. Es ist uns völlig klar, dass man nicht hinter jedem Politiker, Soldaten oder Bürger stehen kann, der gerade etwas anstellt, aber die Verantwortung für alles, was in dem eigenen Land geschieht, oder was seine Bürger anrichten wird der entsprechenden Nation angelastet, und damit meine ich in diesem Falle Ludwig. Und ich finde, mit vier Jahren bist du eigentlich ganz gut davon gekommen!"

„Da will ich nicht einmal widersprechen", sagte Beilschmidt.

„Moment einmal, die Verantwortung für alles?" rief Adenauer aus.

Alle nickten. Jones sagte: „Jep, einfach mal so. Ich kann zum Beispiel nicht einmal mehr sagen, wie oft Arthur zum Thema Weltwirtschaftskrise bei mir vor der Tür gestanden hat, um mir Vorträge zu halten."

Kirkland runzelte verstimmt die Stirn. „Keine Sorge, im Umgang miteinander haben wir in unserer Ecke der Welt zwar unsere Streitigkeiten, es wird sich angeschrien und manchmal gibt's Raufereien aber keiner wird auf irgend eine Folterbank gebunden oder so."

„Vielleicht ein bisschen 'oder so'", fiel ihm Bonnefoy ins Wort. Kirkland funkelte ihn grimmig an, aber der Franzose blieb unbeeindruckt. „Aber im Lauf der Jahrhunderte sind wir immer vorsichtiger im Umgang miteinander geworden, wirklich. In letzter Zeit wurde kaum mal jemand schwer verbeult. Jedenfalls nicht nachträglich. Solange es noch darum geht, den Gegner gefangen zu nehmen und zur Aufgabe zu zwingen, sind wir allerdings nicht allzu zimperlich. Und es hat keinen Zweck, mich so finster anzuschauen, Angleterre. Wir haben die beiden ziemlich verdroschen. Aber nachdem wir sie dann fest hatten und erst recht nach der Unterzeichnung des Waffenstillstandes haben wir sie zuvorkommend behandelt. Das ist etwas, das im Lauf der Jahrhunderte zwischen all unseren Kriegen immer deutlicher geworden ist: am Ende sollte man aus Rache motivierte Grausamkeiten tunlichst unterlassen. Derartiges vergiftet nur das Miteinander. Dafür ist das Leben der Nationen zu lang und das Gedächtnis der Menschen zu kurz. Eben noch kämpft man miteinander und kaum zwanzig Jahre später gehen unsere Regierungen Allianzen ein. Wir wollen und müssen langfristig miteinander umgehen können. Deswegen sitzen wir hier auch so friedlich nebeneinander."

„Relativ friedlich", warf Jones ein.

Kirkland blickte weiterhin finster und Bonnefoy grinste. „Es gibt allerdings einige recht dauerhafte Beziehungen, die durch Krieg und Frieden kaum beeinträchtigt wurden, zum Beispiel wir beide", sagte er und deutete auf Kirkland und sich.

Jones blickte hin und her. „Aber ihr streitet euch doch immerzu."

„Das ist ja der Punkt!" rief Kirkland genervt aus. „Immerzu geht er mir auf die Nerven. Wenn wir uns im Alltag nicht so oft sehen, kommt er mich spätestens einmal im Monat besuchen, um mir auf den Geist zu gehen."

„Du würdest mich vermissen, wenn ich nicht käme."

„Keine Spur! Du lästerst ja doch bloß über meine Mode, meine Hobbys und meine Kochkünste."

„Wir führen angeregte Unterhaltungen. Du bist manchmal einfach zu negativ. Dabei versuche ich doch nur, dich aufzumuntern. Zum Glück habe ich noch andere Freunde, die weniger negativ sind, wenn der eine zur Zeit auch leider nicht greifbar ist: Antonio und Gilbert, ich meine Spanien und Preußen."

„Da treffen die richtigen Leute aufeinander. Einer schlimmer als der Andere!" Kirklands Gesicht hatte eine rötliche Färbung angenommen und Jones legte ihm in einer beruhigenden Geste die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Arthur, das sind alles keine neuen Geschichten. Ein alter Hut, wirklich. Es hat keinen Sinn sich darüber aufzuregen." Sogar sein Tonfall war unerwartet beruhigend.

„Wahrscheinlich nimmt er uns immer noch für übel, dass wir dir bei deiner Revolution geholfen haben, Meister des langfristigen Grolls, der er ist."

Jones wirkte ehrlich betroffen und Kirkland ging hoch: „Jedesmal, wenn ich die Angelegenheit halbwegs verdrängt habe, kommt irgend ein Volltrottel und zerrt das Thema wieder vor! Und ihr drei wart ohnehin das Übel Europas. Österreich kennt euch ebenfalls von der unangenehmen Seite."

Adenauer beobachtete Bonnefoy und Kirkland aufmerksam. Allmählich wurde immer deutlicher, dass der Engländer ein recht jähzorniges Themperament hatte. Wenn er ruhig war, schien er ausgesprochen vernünftig zu sein. Bonnefoy war dagegen schwieriger einzuschätzen. Gerade jetzt lächelte er den Engländer an, aber es lag einen Augenblick lang ein grausamer Zug um seine Mundwinkel. Vielleicht liebte er es nur, Kirkland zu reizen, bis der explodierte, vielleicht ging es um die alten englisch französischen Streitigkeiten, vielleicht lag mehr dahinter. Und schon hatte er wieder das charmanteste Lächeln der Welt als er sagte: „Bitte entschuldige, Angleterre, ich weiß, dass das Thema für dich sensibel ist und hätte nicht damit anfangen sollen. Wir wollen uns doch vertragen, nicht wahr?"

Kirkland murmelte etwas auf Englisch und sagte schließlich: „Na gut! Es wäre allerdings gut, wenn du dich für den Rest des Abends zusammen reißt! Du hast es heute schon oft genug übertrieben!"

„Natürlich. Du hast recht."

Der Franzose schien wirklich gerne seine Grenzen zu strapazieren und verteilte kleine Fiesheiten in Richtung England. Aber er hatte soeben zugegeben, dass sie untereinander ziemlich handgreiflich werden konnten, was Kirkland versucht hatte herunterzuspielen.

„Ich glaube, allmählich bekomme ich ein Bild davon, was Sie so umtreibt, meine Herren. Auch wenn ich sicher bin, dass ich erst an der Oberfläche kratze." Er sah Beilschmidt an, der wieder seine neutrale Mine aufgesetzt hatte. „Zum Beispiel, was die Wechselwirkungen betrifft, die hier kurz angesprochen wurden."

Beilschmidt nickte und senkte den Blick. Er wirkte niedergeschlagen und unerwartet fühlte Adenauer Sympathie für ihn in seiner augenblicklichen Lage. Weniger überraschend war das weitere Nachlassen der Kopfschmerzen, das damit verbunden war.

„Also gut, allmählich kann ich einen klaren Gedanken fassen und gebe zu, dass ich anfange, die Lage zu akzeptieren. Das bedeutet noch nicht, dass ich alles verstehe. Das wird sicherlich noch eine Weile dauern. Aber gibt es inzwischen etwas, das mir dabei hilft, diese Kopfschmerzen ganz zu überwinden?"

„Versuchen Sie, mir zu vertrauen", sagte Beilschmidt leise. „Reden Sie sich selbst gut zu, bedenken Sie, was Sie erfahren haben. So oder so, Sie haben mich unter ihren Fittichen." Jetzt erst hob er den Blick. Beilschmidts Mine war wie immer schwer zu lesen. Adenauer wußte aber, dass er recht hatte. So oder so, Adenauer hatte diesen Posten gewollt, den er jetzt inne hielt, auch wenn er nichts von diesen „kleinen Randbedingungen" gewusst hatte.

Heute morgen noch hatte er geschworen, Schaden von diesem Land und seinem Volk fern zu halten, nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen. Daran hatte sich in der kurzen Zeit seitdem nichts geändert. Und Beilschmidt gehörte zu diesem Gesamtpaket dazu, es war nicht zu ändern. Er sah in Beilschmidts helle Augen und alle kohärenten Gedanken nahmen sich einen Moment frei. Er selbst bemerkte nicht, wie sein Blick glasig wurde. Endlose Sekunden dachte er an gar nichts mehr. Ein Teil seiner selbst befühlte die Stelle an seiner Schädelbasis, an der er diesen Druckschmerz verspürte. Er fühlte nach und bemerkte schließlich, dass er selbst es war, der drückte. Er selbst verursachte diesen Schmerz indem er versuchte diese fremde Kraft von sich fort zu drücken. Es war, als wenn man gegen eine Wand drückte oder schlug. Die Wand trifft keine Schuld daran, dass sie da steht. Er versuchte seine Einstellung in dieser Situation zu ändern, indem er sich entspannte und die neue Präsenz einfach akzeptierte– und der Kopfschmerz war fort. So einfach. Es war so einfach.

Diese Präsenz war immer noch da, aber sie änderte sich nicht. Nichts versuchte sich in seine Gedanken zu drängeln. Es war nur ein Schatten, der zu sagen schien: Hier bin ich. Mehr nicht.

Adenauer holte tief Luft und kehrte in die Gegenwart zurück. „Der Kopfschmerz ist fort", sagte er.

Beilschmidt nickte wieder und sagte: „Ich danke Ihnen."

Adenauer wurde einer Antwort darauf enthoben als Jones ausrief: „Gott sei Dank! Das klingt doch wirklich gut! Haben wir es damit geschafft, ja? Können wir Ihnen Ludwig überlassen?"

Adenauer nickte. „Ich habe immer noch so viele Fragen, aber das sollten wir wirklich unter vier Augen klären." Sein Blick ruhte nach wie vor auf Beilschmidt. „Ich habe zwar damals in der Schule in Geschichte aufgepasst, aber ich würde trotzdem gerne Ihre Seite der ganzen Sache hören, am liebsten von Anfang an, alles, was seit 1806 passiert ist. Und es ist schade, dass ich Ihren Bruder nicht kennen lernen kann. Was ich bisher gehört habe, macht mich wirklich neugierig."


	10. 10 und wir wissen, wo wir stehen

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia Axis Powers und seine Charaktere gehört mir nicht sondern Himaruya-san. Ich leihe sie mir nur aus und verspreche, sie nachher wieder ins Regal zurück zu setzen.

Die hier genannten historischen Personen und Örtlichkeiten gehören mir noch viel weniger und die Verwendung der Namen geschieht nicht in der Absicht respektlos zu erscheinen usw. und so fort, ihr kennt es mittlerweile.

10 ... und wir wissen, wo wir stehen

„Ich fürchte, so lange Genosse Stalin Ivan beherrscht, werden sie versuchen, Gilbert und mich voneinander fern zu halten."

„Der russische Vertreter heißt tatsächlich Ivan?"

„Ivan Braginski", bestätigte Kirkland.

„Und er ist übel! Jawohl. Bösartig und voller finsterer Pläne", fügte Jones hinzu.

Adenauer sah ihn an. „Ich glaube irgendwo gelesen zu haben, sie beide hätten sich einst deutlich besser miteinander verstanden."

„Das ist lange her und vorbei und sollte vergessen werden. Er ist der gesamten westlichen Welt in den Rücken gefallen, er und sein teuflischer Boss, dem man kein Wort glauben sollte. Wer weiß, was für unaussprechliche Dinge sie bereits jetzt heimlich planen. Der Kommunismus ist überhaupt die Wurzel allen Bösen."

Adenauer blinzelte ihn einen Moment an und wandte sich wieder an Beilschmidt. „Ich nehme an, das bedeutet, dass die Fronten auf beiden Seiten vollends verhärtet sind und in absehbarer Zeit keine Änderung von irgend einer beteiligten Partei in Sicht ist."

„Ganz genau so ist es."

„Schade. Ich kann daran nicht wirklich viel tun. Ich meine, offiziell erkennen wir die neue Republik, die er da hat nicht einmal an, das eigentlich nur, um deutlich zu machen, dass beide Teile weiterhin zusammen gehören, nach unserer Meinung. Außerdem, nach allen Hilfen, die man uns angedeihen ließ, will ich nicht undankbar erscheinen und möchte die gute Verbindung zu den Westmächten gerne halten. Aber das dürfte Stalin sicherlich weiter verärgern."

„Höchstwahrscheinlich."

„Was meinen Sie, was sagt Ihr Bruder dazu, dass wir seine Grenzen so grob missachten?"

„Früher oder später, wenn nicht bald, aber irgendwann werden wir uns treffen. Und wenn er sich dann beschwert, kann er von mir immer noch eins drauf kriegen", sagte Beilschmidt gelassen.

„Hey, ihr habt einen recht groben Umgangston miteinander, wie?" sagte Jones.

„Durchaus. Gilbert ist kein Mimöschen und auch nicht aus Zucker. Er kennt das Konzept, nach dem man jemanden auch mal grob anfassen muss, oder sogar treten, wenn man ihm langfristig auf den Weg helfen will. Und er hat dies Konzept auch an mir angewandt. Er kann die gleiche Behandlung auch einstecken, kein Problem."

„Wenn du sicher bist ..."

„Alfred, du hast doch erwähnt, dass du von ihm eine militärische Grundausbildung bekommen hast."

„Ja?"

„Weißt du noch, wie das ausgesehen hat?"

Jones zögerte nur kurz. „Erm, er hat mich ständig angeschrien und durch das Gelände gescheucht. Wenn ich mich mal lang gelegt hatte und schon mit dem Gedanken spielte, ein wenig liegen zu bleiben, bis ich wenigstens wieder zu Atem komme, dann hatte er mich schon am Kragen gepackt und auf die Füße gezerrt um mich mit einem Fußtritt wieder auf den Weg zu schicken. Und wenn es für mich schlecht lief an dem Tag hatte er außerdem dabei gelacht. Gott, ich habe es gehasst. Aber nachträglich muss ich zugeben, dass ich ihm dankbar bin. Es hat immerhin gewirkt. Und mit noch etwas Extrahilfe habe ich's ja geschafft ..."

„Können wir das Thema dann fallen lassen!" rief Kirkland aus. „Wieso sind wir überhaupt schon wieder dort angekommen? Tut das Not? Ich muss das wirklich nicht haben!"

„Warum schaust du MICH schon wieder so an, Angleterre?" fragte Bonnefoy von seiner Seite der Gruppe. „Ich habe kein Wort gesagt!"

„In diesem Fall reicht es, wenn du da sitzt!"

„Ah, mon dieux!"

„Arthur, ich bitte dich, Arthur, beruhige dich!" versuchte Jones ihn zu beschwichtigen. „Das ist doch inzwischen lange abgehandelt. Inzwischen vertragen wir uns doch, oder nicht? Ich möchte wirklich viel lieber friedlich mit dir umgehen!"

Kirkland murmelte etwas auf English vor sich hin, nickte aber schließlich doch.

„Manchmal ist es schwer, das Gespräch nicht aus dem Ruder laufen zu lassen", sagte Jones zu Adenauer. Er hatte wieder seine Mappe aufgeschlagen und griff nach den Unterlagen darin. „Mit Ihrem Einverständnis würde ich dann gerne den leidigen Papierkram erledigen, der noch aussteht. Langweiligen Verwaltungskram. Ich brauche noch Unterschriften von dir, Ludwig. Mietvertrag und dein Anstellungsvertrag."

„Wo habt ihr mich denn einquartiert?" Beilschmidt suchte nach der Adresse. „Ich kenne die Straße. Lauter Etagenwohnungen."

„Wir haben dich im vierten Stock einquartiert und es gibt keinen Fahrstuhl, es macht dir doch nichts aus?"

„Kein Problem."

„Außerdem ist es Dachgeschoss und wahrscheinlich schlecht isoliert, also im Sommer warm und im Winter eher kühl."

„Es gibt schlimmeres."

„Und klein ist es auch: nur das eine Zimmer mit Kochnische, Kohleofen, kein extra Schlafzimmer, Toilette im Treppenhaus. Du hast immerhin 30 qm."

„Größer als mein Bunker!"

„Und es gibt ein Fenster!"

„Ihr verwöhnt mich!"

Jones förderte noch mehr zu Tage.

„Dein neuer Ausweis. Du gehst als zwanzigjähriger durch, also haben wir dein Geburtsjahr mit 1929 angegeben. Und den Tag haben wir auf den 23 Mai gelegt. Ich hoffe, dir ist das recht, sonst musst du dir beim nächsten mal gleich alles ändern lassen."

„Beim nächsten mal?" fragte Adenauer.

„Ja, es empfiehlt sich, in regelmäßigen Abständen neue Personalpapiere machen zu lassen. Jedes mal zum Ende oder Anfang einer neuen Regierungsperiode zum Beispiel."

„Legislaturperiode", warf Kirkland ein."

„Wie auch immer. Wenn die Lücke zwischen angeblichem Geburtsjahr und Aussehen zu groß wird, kann das zu peinlichen Zwischenfällen führen. Also deinen nächsten Ausweis lässt du dir selber fälschen."

„Der ist nicht gefälscht. Wenn eine berechtigte Behörde den Ausweis drucken lässt, dann ist er nicht gefälscht sondern denkbar echt."

„Bist du 1929 geboren?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht."

„Oder im Mai, wenn wir schon dabei sind?"

„Auch nicht, und überhaupt. Gilbert hat mich zum Anfang der zweiten Oktoberwoche gefunden."

„Aber Mai ist dir recht, oder?"

Beilschmidt sah ihn stumm an, mit einem Blick, der fragte, ob er das wirklich ernst meinte.

„Ich meine, wir haben das Datum genommen, weil dein komisches Grundgesetz da rausgekommen ist und du schienst von dem Ding ganz angetan gewesen zu sein... War doch so, oder?" Er schien ehrlich besorgt.

Das erste mal an diesem Abend lag etwas ähnliches wie ein Lächeln auf Beilschmidts Zügen. Er nickte. „Der 23. Mai ist in Ordnung, Alfred."

„Freut mich, das zu hören. Ich habe noch mehr für dich. Hier noch eine Ausweiskarte, damit man dich morgen früh auch hier rein lässt, ein Führerschein und in den nächsten Tagen werden noch Unterlagen an dich gehen, die wir aber durch die Hände der Sekretärin draußen gehen lassen, nicht über den Postweg. Ist etwas?"

Beilschmidt hielt den Führerschein in der Hand und sah mehrmals zwischen Jones und dem Dokument hin und her. „Ich habe hier ein kleines Problem mit dem Führerschein."

„Wieso? Du kannst doch fahren, oder?"

„Ich fahre alles, was rollt. Und mit den richtigen Werkzeugen repariere ich auch alles, was rollt. Das Problem liegt anderswo. Hierzulande sind Leute erst mit 21 Jahren offiziell volljährig, weißt du."

Kirkland schlug eine Hand über die Augen, Bonnefoy unterdrückte mühsam ein Grinsen und Adenauer legte den Zeigefinger über die Lippen, um an sich zu halten. Er war während des Wortwechsels wieder in die Position des amüsierten Zuschauers gewechselt. Jones schaute nur fragend und offensichtlich verständnislos. Beilschmidt stellte fest, dass ihm die logische Verbindung fehlte, die das Problem erklären würde. Anscheinend funktionierten einige Dinge in Amerika anders als hier.

„Führerscheine werden nur an volljährige Personen ausgegeben" sagte er.

„Ach so! Dann bleibt wohl zu hoffen, dass sich die nächsten Monate keiner kontrolliert, falls du zufällig hinter das Steuer eines Autos gerätst."

Beilschmidt schlug eine Hand vor das Gesicht und peilte zwischen den Fingern hindurch Jones an, der wieder einmal seine nervtötende Lache demonstrierte. „Ahahaha, keine Sorge. In den nächsten Tagen können wir dir eine hübsche Sondergenemigung fälschen. Aber um einen fahrbaren Untersatz musst du dich schon selbst kümmern."

„Ich wünschte, du würdest nicht immer von Fälschungen sprechen", seufzte Beilschmidt.

„Ach, Formfragen! Völlig nebensächlich! Wir sind soweit fertig eigentlich. Ich hab nur noch eine Kleinigkeit für dich."

Er klopfte wieder einmal seine sämtlichen Anzugtaschen ab.

„Den Wohnungsschlüssel vielleicht?"

„Ganz recht. Ich habe sogar einen hübschen Schlüsselanhänger für dich gefunden. Ich hoffe, er gefällt dir!" Jones war fündig geworden und legte den Schlüssel auf den Tisch. Am Ring befestigt war ein eckiger Anhänger in schwarz, rot und gelb. „Glaubst du, ich habe das Ding in einem amerikanischen Reiseshop gefunden. Man findet so etwas überhaupt nicht bei dir. Was ist denn los, hier?"

Beilschmidt hatte den kleinen Anhänger in die Hand genommen und schwieg nachdenklich.

„Ludwig?"

Beilschmidt seufzte lange und tief auf. „Ich fürchte, es werden noch allerhand lange Jahre vergehen, bevor hier jemand irgend eine Fahne unbeschwert herum schwenkt."

„Aber das ist doch jetzt eine andere!"

„Ja."

„Du hast mir mal gesagt, das hier wäre wirklich deine! Damit wären du und deine Leute irgendwann voriges Jahrhundert das erste mal rausgekommen."

„Spielt keine Rolle."

„Das ist mir jetzt zu hoch. Und wahrscheinlich auch zu deprimierend, um darüber nachzudenken. Ich hoffe, der Anhänger gefällt dir trotzdem." Jones' Stimme hatte einen bittenden Klang bekommen und Beilschmidt blickte zu ihm hoch.

„Natürlich, Alfred. Ich danke dir."

Leise sagte Jones: „Gott sei Dank! Was bin ich erleichtert." um sich gleich darauf zu strecken, die Hände im Nacken verschränkt. Laut sagte er: „Seht ihr, wir haben es heute Abend geschafft und alles unfallfrei über die Bühne bekommen. Genau wie ich gesagt hatte!"

„Das war wirklich brillant von dir!" behauptete Bonnefoy mit strahlendem Lächeln.

„Nicht wahr!" Zufrieden deutete Jones eine Verbeugung in Bonnefoys Richtung an. Hinter seinem Rücken rollte Kirkland mit den Augen.

Auch Adenauer lächelte ihn an. „Ich gebe zu, ich habe es ihnen nicht einfach gemacht. Aber Sie waren wirklich eine Überraschung, meine Herren. Bevor jetzt alle auseinander gehen, hätte ich noch kleine Anmerkungen zu machen. Dazu hätte ich gerne, wie soll ich sagen, Zeugen."

**A/N**:In dem Mehrparteienhaus in dem ich meine erste „eigene" (WG-)Wohnung hatte, waren diese Türen zu der Toilette auf halber Treppe noch da, aber verschlossen und außer Funktion. Es gab inzwischen komplette Badezimmer in allen Wohnungen (aber immer noch Wasserrohre aus Blei * grusel *)

Am 23 Mai 1949 wurde das Grundgesetz unterzeichnet und trat am 24 Mai in Kraft.

Im 19ten Jhd waren die Farben Schwarz Rot Gold gewählt worden nach den Farben der Uniform der Freiwilligenarmee, die 1813 im Kampf gegen die französische Besetzung antrat. Kurzes Zitat aus dem Wiki aus dem Artikel „Flagge Deutschlands": „Da die Freiwilligen unter dem preußischen Major Adolf von Lützow aus allen Teilen Deutschlands stammten und von dort höchst unterschiedliche Uniformen und Zivilkleidung mitbrachten, war die einzige Möglichkeit, eine einheitliche Bekleidung herzustellen, die unterschiedlich farbigen Uniformen schwarz einzufärben. Hinzu kamen goldene (messingfarbene) Knöpfe sowie schließlich rote Aufschläge und Vorstoß" Zitatende.

Diese Farben wurden von der Studentenschaft in die Märzrevolution getragen.

Im Kaiserreich gab es dann wieder eine andere Fahne: Schwarz, Weiß und Rot in waagerechten Balken. Aber immer wenn man es mit der Demokratie versuchen wollte, kehrte man zu Schwarz Rot Gold zurück, wie es aussieht ^^.


	11. 11 Der Weg ab hier

Ich sag's gleich, damit keine/r vor Freude umfällt, wenn sie/er es am Schluss des Kapitels feststellt:

dieses ist der letzte Teil.

Und ich bitte, die grauenvoll lange Notiz am Schluss mit Nachsicht zu lesen. Ich habe fertig!

11 Der Weg ab hier

Er bekam von allen Seiten fragende Blicke und sah Beilschmidt fest in die Augen.

Wie ich heute Abend feststellte, sind Sie an meine Anweisungen gebunden, aber das ist mir eigentlich nicht ganz geheuer. Ich möchte Sie nicht herum kommandieren, nicht auf diese Weise. So wie ich die Situation sehe, arbeite ich genau genommen für Sie. Könnten wir uns darauf einigen, dass mein Wort allgemein als Bitte und im Zweifel als Diskussionsgrundlage anzusehen ist? Ich weiß, ich bin manchmal etwas kurz angebunden und das könnte autoritärer klingen, als es beabsichtigt ist. Bitte bedenken Sie, dass Sie jederzeit ablehnen können.

Beilschmidt schien milde überrascht. Das ist sehr rücksichtsvoll von Ihnen, Herr Kanzler. Und ich weiß das zu schätzen. Aber die Sache hat den logischen Haken, dass Sie Ihre Worte natürlich jederzeit zurück nehmen könnten, theoretisch.

Theoretisch. Aber ich habe das nicht vor. Und darum bin ich froh, Zeugen zu haben. Es ist heute berichtet worden, dass Sie versuchen im Laufe der Zeit immer umsichtiger miteinander umzugehen. Es war recht deutlich zu erkennen: auch wenn die persönlichen Beziehungen angespannt sein mögen, versucht man doch zivil miteinander umzugehen. Ich denke, wenn wir in Europa in Zukunft den Frieden bewahren wollen, müssen wir mehr miteinander reden und zusammen arbeiten. Und das dürfte wohl mit öfteren gegenseitigen Besuchen einher gehen. Dabei können Sie direkt ein Auge aufeinander haben.

Bonnefoy lächelte versonnen. Ich könnte dich gelegentlich mit einer Flasche Wein besuchen kommen ...

Bitte unterlasse private Besuche bei mir, ich glaube nicht, dass das gut geht.

Bonnefoy schmollte wenige Sekunden lang, hatte aber schnell den nächsten Gedanken gefasst. Ich sehe umfangreiche Gespräche und Besuche zu Handelsvereinbarungen voraus!

Zum Beispiel, stimmte Adenauer zu. In unmittelbarer Zukunft sehe ich viele Gespräche zur genauen Abwicklung der Reparationszahlungen voraus und hoffe bei diesen Gelegenheiten möglichst oft auf Sie zu treffen. Abgesehen davon sollten wir auch sonst ein wenig näher zusammen rücken. Diese Idee der vermehrten Zusammenarbeit in Europa ist nicht von mir, sie ist nicht so neu, aber ich bin lebhaft dafür.

Bonnefoy war begeistert. Wir sollten mit den Benelux Staaten reden. Ich bin sicher, das wäre ein großartiger Start für eine nähere europäische Zusammenarbeit.

Das denke ich auch. Immerhin, falls es in Europa Ärger geben sollte, sind die kleineren Länder immer als erstes und in den größten Schwierigkeiten. Sie haben in diesem Punkt ein starkes Eigeninteresse.

Oh ja. Bella wird ganz sicher begeistert sein!

Leise wandte Beilschmidt ein: Ich war eigentlich sicher, dass Bella immer noch den deutlichen Wunsch verspürt mich zu erschießen!

Und wir können natürlich Italien fragen!

Beilschmidt seufzte wieder einmal leise.

Ludwig, mach dir keine Sorgen wegen Romano, sagte Bonnefoy.

Zumindestens konnte er mich von Anfang an nicht leiden. Das allererste was ich je von ihm zu hören bekam, war eine handfeste Beleidigung.

Veneziano wird irgend wann wieder mit dir reden, alles nur eine Frage der Zeit, beruhigte Bonnefoy.

Dein Wort in Gottes Ohr.

Und es gibt tatsächlich zwei Vertreter für Italien? Auch wenn das Land schon seit so langen Jahren wieder vereint ist? fragte Adenauer.

Aber ja, beide sind wohlauf und teilen sich das Land, bestätigte Bonnefoy

Das ist ein sehr ermutigendes Beispiel, im Gedanken daran, dass wir Ihren Bruder ja wieder zurück haben wollen.

Ich habe da auch nicht die geringsten Bedenken. Gilbert ist viel zu stur um einfach zu verschwinden.

Sehr gut. Dann habe ich noch einen, nein zwei Vorschläge an Sie, Herr Beilschmidt. Beide auf der Basis, dass wir uns besser kennen lernen sollten. Sie sagten, Sie können alles fahren und reparieren, was rollt und Herr Jones wollte sich um die Sondergenemigung kümmern. Er blickte Jones kurz an, der eifrig nickte und wandte sich wieder Beilschmidt zu. Wie wäre es, wenn Sie mich ein paar Tage lang als mein Fahrer begleiten würden, bis wir heraus gefunden haben, wie wir am besten miteinander umgehen? Ich werde dann sicherlich bald andere Aufgaben für Sie haben, aber solange wir niemanden anderes mitnehmen müssen, können wir im Auto immerhin frei reden.

Beilschmidt nickte. Das will ich gern tun. Ich kann gleich heute Abend anfangen, wenn Sie möchten.

Das wäre mir sogar sehr lieb. Sie wissen, wo ich wohne? Und kennen den Weg dorthin? Da Beilschmidt beides bejahte, sagte er: Sie waren schon einmal in der Gegend?

Nein, nicht so direkt, aber ich kenne die Strassen trotzdem.

Nachdem ihm Adenauer verwirrt ansah, fügte er zögernd hinzu: Das ist mein Land, ich kenne faktisch jede Strasse, jedes Haus.

Adenauer legte eine Hand über die Augen. Das sind die Dinge, an die ich mich noch gewöhnen muss. Er fasste sich schnell wieder. Na gut. Der zweite Vorschlag, den ich ansprechen wollte, ist vielleicht ein wenig heikel. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich sagen soll. Nachdem Sie nun so lange in einem Bunker gesessen haben, ist mir der Gedanke, dass Sie direkt in einer kleinen Dachwohnung ziehen nicht wirklich angenehm. Aber vielleicht bin ich ein wenig zu aufdringlich, wenn ich Sie bitte ein paar Tage in meinem Haus zu verbringen. Es gibt bei mir gemütlich eingerichtete Gästezimmer und ein Gästebad mit Dusche auf der Etage, das Sie mit niemandem teilen müssten.

Die Nationen sahen ihn überrascht an. Vor einigen Minuten hatte er sich noch dagegen gewehrt für Beilschmidt zuständig zu sein. Zugegeben, er hatte es sich inzwischen anders überlegt, aber es war verblüffend zu sehen, wie entschlossen und vor allen Dingen in welchem Ausmaß er jetzt in die andere Richtung zu gehen bereit war.

Beilschmidt wandte sich abrupt an Jones. Alfred, gibt es in der kleinen Wohnung eigentlich Möbel?

Das schon, aber ich kann nicht dafür garantieren, wie sie aussehen. Wahrscheinlich sind die genauso dekorativ und spannend wie die in deinem Bunker. Dagegen bin ich ziemlich sicher, dass noch keiner daran gedacht hat, dir einen Vorrat Kohlen zu besorgen für den Kohleofen.

Das schien den Ausschlag zu geben. Immerhin war September und die Nächte wurden kalt.

Herr Kanzler, würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, wenn ich Ihnen ein paar Tage zur Last falle?

Sie fallen mir bestimmt nicht zur Last. Adenauer lächelte und erhob sich, um ans Telefon zu gehen. Ich will uns schnell anmelden. Wir können dann auch gleich los, sagte er. Als Kirkland Anstalten macht sich zu erheben, winkte er ab. Bleiben Sie ruhig noch einen Moment, es geht ganz schnell. Das Telefon klingelte etwa drei mal bis jemand ran ging und sie konnten undeutlich eine weibliche Stimme hören, die sich meldete. Hallo, mein Schatz. Ich bin noch im Amt, ja, aber wir fahren gleich. Ich wollte dich schon einmal warnen, weil ich jemanden mitbringe: einen jungen Mann. Die Stimme klang fragend. Er wird ein paar Tage bleiben. Kannst du dafür sorgen, dass das Gästezimmer dem Bad gegenüber gelüftet ist? Weitere Fragen. Nur ein paar Tage, eine Woche, zwei vielleicht, bis wir ein paar Dinge geklärt haben. Keine Sorge, er wird dir bestimmt gefallen. Milde Empörung. Und wenn er dir nicht gefällt, werfen wir ihn gleich wieder raus! Energischer Tadel. Natürlich steht er sozusagen direkt hinter mir, während wir reden! Du kennst mich doch! Nachsichtige Resignation. Wir machen uns auf den Weg. Bis gleich, mein Schatz.

Als er auflegte, sah er die verblüfft dreinschauenden Nationen lächelnd an. Das war meine älteste Tochter. Meinetwegen können wir dann.

Jones hatte sich als schnell gefangen und lachte. Ist die Tochter verheiratet? fragte er.

Ja, sie ist letztes Jahr mit ihrer kleinen Familie wieder zu mir zurück gezogen. Außerdem wird es regelmäßig Sonntags eine Menge Gäste im Haus geben, Parteimitglieder und auch Herren der Opposition. Wir werden Sie schon daran gewöhnen, wieder etwas mehr Trubel um sich zu haben, als die letzten 4 Jahre, fügte er in Beilschmidts Richtung hinzu.

Ich nehme an, das war der Hintergedanke daran.

Das und ich möchte möglichst viele Gelegenheiten haben, Sie näher über sich auszuquetschen.

Beilschmidt nickte dazu.

Kirkland wirkte wenig fröhlich. Was werden Sie ihrer Familie eigentlich erzählen? Sie wissen, Sie können nicht 'rum erzählen, wer er ist, sagte er mit einer Kopfbewegung in Richtung Beilschmitds.

Der hatte während des Telefonats mit keiner Wimper gezuckt. Sie könnten mich als den neuen Leibwächter deklarieren. Ich mache mich gut in der Abteilung Personenschutz.

Tatsächlich?

Ich mache mich nämlich richtig gut zwischen einer explodierenden Bombe und meiner Schutzperson.

Einen Moment blinzelte ihn Adenauer fragend an, dann schlug er eine Hand über die Augen. Ach um Himmels Willen! Ich habe es förmlich vor Augen. Das muss aber wirklich nicht sein. Ich will auch wirklich niemanden soweit verärgere, dass sich jemand zu solchen Maßnahmen getrieben sieht. Er sah zwischen Beilschmidt und den anderen hin und her. Man sollte wirklich nicht lügen. Man kann ja doch nicht alles im Kopf behalten, was man so erzählt hat. Ich werde einfach sagen, wie es ist: die Angelegenheit unterliegt höchster Geheimhaltung und ich kann nicht erklären warum, fügte er hinzu, bevor jemand protestieren konnte.

Aber werden sie nicht trotzdem nachbohren? fragte Kirkland schließlich.

Schon möglich. Aber dafür hat man ja zwei Ohren. Solche Sachen gehen bei einem Ohr rein und zum anderen raus und zahlen unterwegs nicht einmal Wegezoll.

Sie verließen gemeinsam das Büro, das Adenauer wieder abschloss.

Jones lachte. Ludwig, irgendwie gefällt mir dein Kanzler. Ich hab' ein gutes Gefühl dabei. Und jetzt, wo wir uns alle ein wenig entspannen können, bekomme ich spontan Hunger! Gibt es um diese Tageszeit noch irgendwo etwas zu essen?

Du verfressenes Ungetüm! schimpfte Kirkland mit ihm. Es ist nach zehn in der Nacht!

Mein Zeitgefühl ist den Bach runter. Eine Woche bin ich zu Hause, eine Woche bin ich hier, eine Woche in Japan ... Mein Magen sagt, es ist Essenszeit!

Wie geht es Kiku Honda? fragte Beilschmidt.

Jones zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. Schon besser. Zum Glück konnten wir da die Kommies raus halten, aus der ganzen Sache. Wird vielleicht noch ein Jahr dauern, oder zwei, dann haben wir es geschafft. Er klang gedrückt. Er selber lässt sich ja nie anmerken, was er grade denkt, aber ich glaube, dass er froh sein wird, wenn er mich los ist. Ist schon seltsam, oder? Von ihm hab' ich auch mal gedacht, dass wir gut miteinander auskommen.

Das wird auch wieder besser werden, Amerique, du wirst sehen, sagte Bonnefoy.

Hoffe ich auch. Und dann du, Ludwig! Jones klang sehr viel munterer. Wir kannten uns ja nicht so richtig und ich will lieber nicht sagen, was ich von dir gedacht habe, aber nachdem wir uns näher kennen lernen konnten, verstehen wir uns überraschend gut.

Die Welt steckt voller Überraschungen.

Adenauer sah zu Beilschmidt hinüber, der neben ihm ging. Er lächelte zwar nicht, aber er wirkte das erste Mal an diesem Abend entspannt.

Sie sagten heute Abend, es gibt Wechselwirkungen zwischen Ihnen allen und Ihren Ländern. Wäre es in diesem Zusammenhang sinnvoll, wenn Sie, Herr Beilschmidt, sagen wir, Sondierungsgespräche mit den Nachbarn führen?

Absolut. Ich wollte Antonio besuchen Spanien sobald es geht, und Roderich. Ich kann versuchen, mit Schweiz zu reden, aber ich beschränke mich da erstmal auf das Telefon. Luxemburg würde mir sicherlich die Tür vor der Nase zuwerfen, also auch erst einmal telefonisch ...

Versuche es ruhig auch mit Belgien. Wir haben in letzter Zeit öfter miteinander geredet, sagte Bonnefoy.

Wollte sie dich nicht auch erschießen?

Wir telefonieren.

Das leuchtet mir ein. Auf meiner Liste steht außerdem noch Dänemark. Da werde ich direkt hingehen.

Warum grad er? fragte Kirkland. Er kann sehr ungemütlich werden, wenn ihm etwas nicht passt, und dir gegenüber ist er vielleicht ein wenig angespannt.

Das ist halb so wild. Mathias ist ein eher unkomplizierter Charakter. Sicherlich wird er seinem Herzen Luft machen wollen und mich erst einmal verprügeln, aber meistens beruhigt er sich schnell wieder und mit etwas Glück gibt er uns danach ein Bier aus.

Womit die Prioritäten mal wieder geklärt wären! sagte Jones.

Sehr gut! fügte Adenauer hinzu. Dazu noch diese kleine Dachkammer, die Sie sich wohnlicher gestalten können, oder sich überhaupt etwas neues suchen. Er dachte an die vielen Flüchtlinge aus den Gebieten, die jetzt Russland oder Polen gehörten, und für die immer noch adäquater Wohnraum und Arbeit beschafft werden musste. Beilschmidts Lage sah sehr symbolträchtig aus: ausgebombt und abgebrannt, dabei einen neuen Anfang zu machen, mit neuer Wohnung und neuer Arbeit und einer neuen Regierung.

Sie hatten schließlich den Ausgang des Gebäudes erreicht und verabschiedeten sich voneinander. Jones ging mit Kirkland Richtung Innenstadt auf der Suche nach etwas Essbarem. Sicherlich würden sie dazu geeignete Getränke finden. Bonnefoy wollte lieber direkt heim sagte er jedenfalls.

Und Ludwig Beilschmidt ging mit Adenauer für die nächsten 14 Jahre ...

A/N: Der etwas lahme Schluss hat mich immer ein wenig bekümmert, aber was soll's! Ich habe die Leute in jedem Kapitel mindestens einmal einfangen müssen, damit das Gespräch nicht noch mehr abschweift, als so schon und versucht so viele Gesprächsfäden wie möglich später ein zweites mal aufzunehmen. Ich kann niemandem empfehlen solche Gesprächsrunden zu schreiben, das ist schwieriger, als es aussieht und führt irgendwie zu nix!

Wollte ich nicht noch sinnvolle Anmerkungen schreiben?

Nach dem Krieg ging Frankreich tatsächlich ziemlich bald auf Kuschelkurs zu Deutschland. Zusammen mit Italien, zu dem die diplomatischen Beziehungen langsamer ins Rollen kamen, wurde ein Stahlhandelsabkommen getroffen (das übrigens auch Belgien, Luxemburg und die Niederlande unterzeichnet hatten). Frankreich und Deutschland haben in der Folge an der 'Europäischen Gemeinschaft', sozusagen dem Vorläufer der EU, bestimmend mitgewirkt. Auch hier waren Italien und die Beneluxstaaten von Anfang an dabei.

Im März 1952 explodierte eine an Adenauer adressierte Paketbombe im Polizeipräsidium München und tötete den Polizeibeamten Karl Reichert. Als heraus kam, dass israelische Aktivisten dahinter steckten, suchte sich Adenauer bildlich gesprochen einen großen Teppich, um diese Angelegenheit darunter verschwinden zu lassen. Natürlich kommt so etwas früher oder später immer heraus, aber genau darum ging es: um das 'später'. Zum damaligen Zeitpunkt wäre das alles tödliches Gift gewesen, für die ohnehin nicht einfachen Beziehungen der beiden Länder. Jahre später kann man damit besser umgehen. Israels Premierminister David Ben-Gurion war für Adenauers Entscheidung dankbar.

Was fällt mir noch ein?

Bei dem Telefongespräch dachte ich ursprünglich daran, dass seine Frau am anderen Ende sein könnte, musste aber peinlich berührt feststellen, dass die gute Frau im Vorjahr gestorben war. * schaut betreten zu Boden * Öh...

Also gehe ich davon aus, dass die Tochter mit Kind und Kegel auch im Hause wohnt. Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung, wie sich zu der Zeit die Familie zusammen setzt oder sich aufhält, kann also nix garantieren. Ich weiß nur, das Haus war ziemlich groß. An Sonntagen gab es regelmäßig informelle Treffen verschiedener politischer Größen, die ihre Arbeit zwanglos besprechen konnten.

Das einzige, echte Adenauerzitat, das ich einbauen konnte, war: Lüge nie, denn du kannst ja doch nie behalten, was du alles gesagt hast.

Die ersten zwei Worte klingen ja recht idealistisch, und dann holt einen die Begründung auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück. Ein pragmatischer Mann, der Dinge von sich gibt, wie: Man muss die Menschen nehmen wie sie sind, andere gibt es nicht.

Zu seinem Willen und seiner Fähigkeit zur Durchsetzung gab es von dritter Seite verschiedene Kommentare und Anekdoten. Er selber sagte: Wenn ich von jemandem ein Butterbrot haben will, und er bietet mir eine Schnitte trockenes Brot, dann nehme ich die trockene Scheibe, die Butter hole ich mir dann eben später.

Das ist auch wieder eine linguistische Handgranate, die in der ersten Hälfte ganz bescheiden angerollt kommt und sich den Knalleffekt für den Schluss aufspart.

Ich will an dieser Stelle jede politische Diskussion vermeiden, ich weiß nur, wer arbeitet, macht Fehler. Wer viel arbeitet, macht viele Fehler. (Wer keine Fehler macht, ist 'ne faule Sau.)

Adenauer war immer sehr fleißig mit seiner Arbeit und hat sein Bestes gegeben. Ich denke, insgesamt können wir sehr zufrieden sein.

An dieser Stelle will ich dem Alten das letzte Wort überlassen:

Ich bin, wie ich bin...  
Die einen kennen mich,  
die anderen können mich...


End file.
